Notes, bets, Proposals and dates
by Loony Tuney
Summary: James decides to propose to Lily, will Lily say yes?  Sirius and Jasmine form a bet about the proposetion, one that ends with Jasmine, if she loses, to date Sirius. Goes onto Harrys life in fifth year. Slightly AU
1. Notes

** Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did, however I don't. I only own the plot and my Own Characters**

**This is just something I thought of.**

**Sirius Bold, **James Normal writing, **_Remus Italic Bold, _**Peter Underlined and _Jasmine Italics._

Notes

I'm going to do it.

** Do what Prongs**

Propose to Lily

**_What?!_**

****I agree, What?!

Could you stop doing that, I have it all planned.

**And how come you didn't inform me of this plan?**

_ Not everything revolves around you, Black._

**Get your own piece of paper, Olives.**

_Get a life Black_

**Already...**

** _Could you two stop it! _**

Padfoot, Jasmine already knows.

**She What!**

** _What?!_**

What!

_Yep, I already know and I think it's sweet._

**How come you told her and not me!**

_Because I'm Lily's best friend and I can keep a secret, unlike some people, Black._

**I can keep a secret!**

_Whatever_

Could you two stop, your like an old married couple.

_James Potter! How dare you._

**I like it.**

_Black!_

_ **How come Jasmine knows, anyway.**_

_He needed someone to try the ring on to make sure he got the right size, and I have the same size fingers as Lily so thereore it was me. It would look strange if he used one of you guys. Do you remember that one that got stuck James?_

**She tried the ring on!**

Yes she did, so what!

**Fine, but I want to be Best Man.**

Of course you'll be best man.

If she says yes.

_Of course she'll say yes._

**How do you know, she might say no.**

_I'm her best friend, I know these things._

**Wanna make a bet on that.**

_Fine, you leave me alone for a whole week if I win._

**And if I win, you have to go out with me.**

_ Fine._

A/N: This is quite good I think. Please Reveiw.


	2. DDay

**Disclaimer. Do not own Harry Potter. Only own the plot and my Characters.**

D-Day

"So when you going to ask her?" Sirius asked James. They where sat in the common room playing a game of exploding snap. "Christmas Eve." James replied laying down a card.

"You do know that's tomorrow." Remus said as Sirius laid down a card. James nodded and watched in amusement as the cards exploded on Sirius. "Yep, it's a romantic day, Christmas Eve." he said. Remus smiled at his friend and watched amused as Sirius scowled and looked at himself in his hand mirror.

"Lily doesn't have a clue." Jasmine said coming over, she turned to Sirius and tried not to laugh at his singed eyebrows. "Ready to loose?" she asked.

"Not on you nelly." Sirius replied not looking up. Jasmine shook her head and headed up the girls dormitories. James looked worried, "Do you think she'll say yes?" she asked.

"Of course." Remus replied, Peter nodded in agreement, Sirius just shrugged.

The next day Lily was sat in the Common room, staring into the fire. "Lily?" asked a voice. Lily turned and smiled, James stood there, his hair sticking up at the back and his hazel eyes shimmering behind his glasses, he walked over and Lily looked at him. "Something wrong, dear?" she asked. James looked at her and gave her a kiss that made her toes curl. He pulled out and Lily watched as he got down on one knee and pulled out a box. "Lily Ann Evans, will you marry me?" He asked.

James looked at Lily, she was staring at the ring in his hand amazed, a smile broke out and she cried, "Yes!" she flung her arms around him and James hugged her, he lent down and kissed her softly, before pulling out and placing the ring on her finger. Lily beamed at him and kissed him again. James smiled to himslef. Everything had gone perfect.


	3. Change of Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own the plot and my own Characters.**

**SiriusBold, _RemusItalic bold, _**Peter Underlined_Jasmine Italic _and James Normal

Pity Date.

Sirius watched as Lily and James walked into the great hall, holding hands and smiling. Sirius sighed, he knew he had lost. _You already knew you would loose before the bet._ A sly voice muttered in his head. He smiled as they sat down across from him, "So?" he asked. James looked at Lily who smiled sweetly and stuck out her left hand, Sirius's eyes nearly popped out of his head, glistening on her fourth finger was an diamond engagment ring. "That looks really expensive." Remus commented from next to Sirius. Lily just smiled up at James who smiled back. Sirius was really glad that Jasmine had not come down for breakfast yet.

I can't believe she said yes.

I can't either

**_Well she did, so congratulations Prongs._**

**Yeah, Congrats Prongs.**

Thanks Padfoot, ye of little faith

**Hey I had faith! I'm your Best Man.**

**_So what was the bet all about_**

Yeah, what about the bet.

**That was just a joke.**

**_Your just mad because now you can't talk to Jasmine for a whole week._**

I have to agree

So unfortuanly do I

**Well thanks.**

_Hey, Black._

_**I thought you banned him from talking to you?**_

So did I

And I!

_Yeah, but that doesn't stop me talking to him, now could you three get lost so I can write to Black._

We where here first!

_James_

What?

_JUST GO!_

Fine, we're going.

Do we have too?

**_Yes, Peter we do._**

**So, you wanted to talk to me.**

_Yes I did._

**Well what is it you wanted to say.**

_Sigh, I'm only doing this because I can't stand your moodiness._

**I'm not being Moody!**

You are Padfoot.

_James, get lost or so help me I'll hex you._

You wouldn't Lily would kill you.

_My tempers alot worse than hers, now get lost!_

Fine I'm going, but Padfoot you are being Moody.

**Thanks for the vote of confidence, Prongs.**

Your welco... Remus!

**_Prongs, let just leave them._**

_Thank you Remus. Now as I was saying, I can't stand your moodiess, sulk and sadness, so out of the goodness of my heart, I will go on one date with you and one date only._

**...What?**

_Sigh, I said I will go on one date with you and one date only._

**I know I saw what you wrote, are you serious?**

_No, your Sirius, remember._

**Ha ha, seriously now?**

_Yes, Black I am being serious, okay._

**Ok.**

_Can I go back to my planning now._

**Sure.**

What did she want.

**_Yeah, tell us._**

Tell us now!

**Give me a sec to process it.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

You've had a whole minute now.

**She said she'd go on a date with me.**

Only a date?

**_At least it's a date, it's better than nothing._**

Yeah, I agree with Moony, it is better than nothing. Congratulations Padfoot.

**Why thank you, Prongs.**


	4. The Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Only the plot and my own Characters.**

The Date.

"She said she'd go on a date with him." Lily stared at James, checking on what James had just informed her. James nodded and Lily grinned, "About bloody time." she said. James looked at her and Lily laughed, "Jasmine's liked Sirius for ages, she's just been dening it." she explained. James looked confused,

"Why?" he asked. Lily smiled and replied patiently,

"She didn't want to get hurt by him." James nodded but still looked confused. Lily shook her head and linked arms with him.

"Just forget it." she said, she patted him lightly on the arm, "Woman's head are confusing things."

James nodded, "I'll say." he replied. Lily giggled and led him back to Gryffindor Common room.

Sirius stood in the entrance hall waiting for Jasmine, it was boxing day and Professor Dumbledore was allowing them to go to Hogsmeade as long as they where back in time for dinner. "Hey, Black." a girls voice said. Sirius turned and his mouth fell open. Jasmine stood there in a pair of blue skinny jeans and a long sleeved pink v neck. "Stop gawking and lets go." she ordered. Sirius nodded and followed her numbly form the hall.

Jasmine sat in Madam Puttifoots tea shop, Sirius across from her. He was being a perfect gentlemen, he had even paid for her drink and hadn't made a single move on her, Jasmine was defintly going to have to change her opinion about him. She finished off her tea and looked at her watch, it was almost time for dinner. She stood up and Sirius followed, he opened the door for her and Jasmine smiled slightly, despite herself. They made their way up to the castl commenting now and again on the quidditch practices that James made them do. They finally reached Gryffindor Common Room. Sirius turned to Jasmine, "I had a good time." he said.

"So did I." Jasmine replied smiling. She lent up and kissed him on the cheek, Sirius turned red and Jasmine giggled silently before turning and going to the girls dormitories.

Sirius stood there, gingerly he touched his cheek and grinned, she had kissed him.


	5. Tell us!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own my own Characters and the plot.**

**Thanks for the Review.**

**SiriusBold, _RemusBold and Italic _**_LilyItalic and underlined _JamesNormal and PeterUnderlined.

Tell us!

_So how'd your date with Jasmine go?_

**Fine.**

**_It went more than fine._**

Yeah, you came in grinning.

Yeah, what was all that about, Padfoot.

**Nothing.**

_Tell us Sirius, we're dying to know._

Lily Evans are you whining?

_Yes, so what?_

I'll have to punish you.

**Could you two please get a room, everyone's looking at you!**

**_I have to agree, there all staring._**

McGonagall looks dead impressed.

**Wait, is she smiling?**

**_Oh my God, your right, she is smiling._**

McGonagall's smiling?

_That never happens._

Well she's stopped now.

She has indeed.

**_She's coming over, quick hide the note._**

* * *

"Potter, Evans," Professor McGonagall barked. Lily and James looked at her innocently. "I would apreciate it if you would not display public affections in my lessons, do you understand?" she asked. Both Lily and James nodded. Professor McGonagall turned to Jasmine, "Feel free to hit them over the head next time." she told her. Jasmine smiled slightly as James looked appaled. "Will do, Professor." she said. Professor McGonagall turned and headed to the front of the classroom and Jasmine carried on copying up her notes from behind Lily with Alice.

* * *

_God, that was embarrasing._

**For us yes, you two should really keep your flirting down in class.**

Shut up, Padfoot.

**_Yeah, shut up and tell us what happened between you and Jasmine._**

**Nothing, as I keep telling you.**

_Something did happen, Jasmine had a knowing grin on her face when she came in last night. Now I demand you tell us or I'll hex you Black._

**You should really keep your fiance under control.**

_Black, I'm warning you._

**_Sirius, just tell us_**

Yeah, come on I'm your Best Friend!

As am I!

**Sigh, Fine. But you have to swear not to tell anyone.**

_Promise._

Me too.

**_Me included._**

I promise.

**Well, she sort of... She kissed me!**

_She did WHAT!_

Your Joking.

**Nope, she kissed me.**

**_Where?_**

The lips?

_Tell us!_

I agree

**_I second that montion_**

And I third that motion.

**Okay, don't get to excited, it was only on the cheek.**

That's pathetic.

_James, don't be mean. Congratulations Sirius._

**_Yeah, well done, Padfoot._**

**Thank you Lily and Remus. As for you Prongs...**

Ow! Padfoot that really hurt.

**You deserved it.**

**_That was a bit harsh, Padfoot._**

Yeah...

Do it again and my Fiance'll have words with you.

_No she won't, you deserved it._

What?!

**Thank you Lily.**

_Your welcome, but Sirius,_

**Yes?**

_Do it again and James'll be changing you as Best Man for Remus._

**What! You wouldn't! I'm his Best Friend.**

_Hurt him again and I will._

Ha ha... OW! Lily!

_Sorry, but you deserved it, you shouldn't be mean to Sirius._

**Wait, you can hurt him but I can't**

_Correct._

**That hardly seems fair.**

**_Well it is, she is his fiance._**

True.

_Thank You Remus and Peter._

A/N: Sorry for it being a bit long. Please Review, thank you to the person who has.

Maxie1514: cool story. Continue!


	6. Different coloured eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own my own Characters and the plot.**

Different Coloured eyes.

Jasmine smiled to herself, the date with Sirius had gone pretty well. She decided that he if he ever asked her out again she would say yes. She hummed to herself and gazed at the ceiling, consequently bumping into someone. "Sorry," she said apoligetically bending down to help them with their books. She gathered their books and stood up only to come face to face with Severus Snape. He sneered at her, "Oh, look it's the mudblood's friend." he said. Jasmine felt her temper rise, she opened her mouth but someone else retorted,

"Leave her alone, Snape." it was a calm cool and collected voice, it was also a voice that sent shivers up Jasmine's spine. She turned and saw what looked like Sirius leaning casually against the wall. Snape looked at him disgusted, he shot a loathing glance at him before turning on his heel and walking away. "You alright, Olives?" the boy who looked like Sirius asked. Jasmine nodded,

"I'm fine, I don't need your help Regulas." she started to walk away, but a hand grabbed hers and spun her around. Jasmine found herself looking into his grey eyes, he looked like Sirius in so many ways, the same hair that fell elegantly into his eyes, the same height and bone structure, his eyes where unlike Sirius's, they where grey and cold, Sirius's where a grey blue and full of mischeif. These grey eyes where boring into Jasmine's and Jasmine felt herslef shiver, Regalus smirked and brought his hand up to brush away a piece of her hair that had come loose form her ponytail, he leaned in and whispered, "You know, I always liked you, as did my dear brother." Jasmine once again shivered, Regalus's smirk widened, "And know we're all alone, so I guess this is my chance." he shoved her against the wall and kissed her fiercly, Jasmine struggled, but it was no use, he was stronger than her, way stronger, even though she was a chaser and had to be pretty strong, he had an iron grip on her arms.

Suddenly Regalus was pulled off her and Jasmine slid to the floor, shaking. "You alright?" asked a voice she recognised. She turned and saw Remus crouching next to her, worried. Jasmine nodded and looked up to see James and Sirius with their wands pointed at Regalus. Regalus, instead of looking scared, just sneered, "What?" he asked, "Can't handle it." Sirius lunged himself at Regalus but James and Remus grabbed the back of his robes. Regalus laughed, a cruel laugh. He walked over to Jasmine and crouched down, over his shoulder Sirius looked furious as did James, Remus was glaring at Regalus his eyes narrowed. Regalus leaned in and whispered, "I enjoyed our time together." he picked up her hand and gently kissed it. He smirked and stood up, his smirked widened as he saw Sirius's face. He turned and walked off following the direction of Snape.

Once he was out of site. James and Remus let go of Sirius. Sirius looked furious but he marched over to Jasmine and knelt down beside her, "Are you alright?" he asked, his voice full of concern. Jasmine looked into his eyes and saw the grey blue ones and not the grey cold ones she saw when she looked into Regalus's. She nodded and it was like a damn had broken, tears poured down her face. Sirius just wrapped his arms around her and pulled hr in for a hug. James and Remus stood there avoiding Sirius and Jasmine, instead looking for anyone who might come up here, keeping an extra eye out for any Slytherins.

A/N: Sorry for the depresing bit, but I think it's sad but romantic. Please Review!


	7. Black to Sirius

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own my own Characters and the plot.**

**Siriusbold, **JamesNormal,_**RemusItalic Bold,**Jasmineitalic,__LilyItalic Underlined and _Peter Underlined.

_Guys, why's Jasmine so jumpy?  
_

She hasn't told you?

_Told me what?_

Doesn't matter.

_James Potter, tell me or I'll dump..._

**You'll dump what on him, or dump him?**

Sirius!

_I would never do that! I just want to know what's up with Jasmine._

_You can tell her._

You sure?

_Positive._

_Tell me what?_

**_Jasmine was attacked, for lack of a better word._**

_What! Jasmine why didn't you tell me?_

_You where busy with wedding plans, I didn't want to dump my problems on you._

_Jasmine, your my best friend, of course you can dump your problems on me. Now who attacked you?_

**My idiotic git of a brother.**

_What! I'll kill that git!_

_Lily Evans!_

_I have every right too._

What's going on? Who attacked who?

**_Sirius's brother attacked Jasmine, Peter._**

**My idiotic sadastic little cow of a brother.**

Yeah, Wormtail, keep up with the conversation.

Sorry, Didn't get much sleep.

**How could you not get much sleep. You sleep in everyday.**

_I have to agree witn Black on this one._

**Why thank you Jasmine.**

_No problem, Sirius._

Oh my god

_What?_

_**You just called Padfoot, Sirius.**_

_So?_

_You never call Sirius, Sirius._

_So, People can change._

**Yeah, see I can change, wait, did you just call me Sirius?**

_Yes, it's your damn name isn't it?_

**Yeah, but you never call me Sirius.**

_Point proven._

Agree

**_Me too._**

Ditto.

_For god sake! If I knew there was going to be a bloody interigation about it I wouldn't of caled him that!_

**Well don't stop. I like you calling me Sirius.**

(Pause while Jasmine and Sirius smile at each other.)

Sirius and Jasmine sitting in a tree...

_James Potter, shut up!_

**Prongs, get lost.**

_Now you've gone and done it. Nice going James._

**_Yeah, real mature, Prongs._**

Again, ditto.

What? What I do? Guys, Guys...

A/N: Got to love it. Please reveiw. I really appreciate them.


	8. Maid Of Honour

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own my own Characters and the plot.**

Maid of Honour.

"Ok, so Best Man is covered." Lily said, she was sat on the sofa, holding pieces of paper, James's arm was around her waist. He nodded and Lily sucked the end of her quill. "So all I need now is a maid of honour and some Bridesmaids." she said slowly. She sighed and lent into James, "I don't want Petunia for a maid of honour, in fact I'll be surprised if she even comes." James looked at her, a disgusted look on his face.

"Your muggle sister, who calls you a freak?" he asked. Lily nodded and James said, "You don't have to have her there. It is your wedding, she could just be a guest sat at the back, like in a dustbin." Lily laughed at the thought of Petunia in a dustbin.

She then turned serious and said, "Who's going to be my Maid of Honour?" James opened his mouth when they heard screaming.

"Peter Pettigrew!" Jasmine screamed. Peter came hurtiling over and hid behind the armchair, he was followed by Jasmine who was glowering and holding a box of chocolates. "That was a present for Lily and James!" she cried. Peter smiled meakly and Jasmine threw the half empty box of chocolates at him, the box hit him square in the face and chocolates showered everywhere. Peter began scrambling around and eating them. Jasmine shook her head and said, "I will get you a present, just not one that's ediable." she turned on her heel and walked up to the girls dormitories as Peter continued to stuff his face. Lily looked at James and he nodded. Lily scrambled of the sofa and followed Jasmine.

Jasmine flopped onto her bed, what was she going to get James and Lily? The door opened and Lily came in looking happy and excited. Jasmine sat up as Lily sat next to her. "I have a favour to ask." Lily said, Jasmine looked at her. "I want you to be my Maid Of Honour." Lily finished. Jasmine stared at Lily. "So will you?" Lily asked. Jasmine smiled and nodded,

"Of course I would!" she cried. Lily grinned and hugged her, she then asked,

"Any idea for Bridesmaids?"

"One." Jasmine replied as Alice walked in.


	9. Wormtail!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own my own Characters and the plot.**

_Lily Italic and Underlined, _**Alice Bold and Underlined,** _Jasmine Italic, **Remus Bold and Underlined,**_ James Normal, Peter Underlined and** Sirius Bold.**

Wormtail!!

_So Jasmine, do you like Sirius?_

_He's alright._

**I think that means she does.**

_No it doesn't._

**Yeah, it does, doesn't it Lils.**

_It sort of does._

_What!_

**So answer the question. Do you fancy Black?**

_I... I..._

**Jasmine fancies Sirius!**

_Well don't go telling anyone. Now I have to go, I've got to copy up my notes_

_Promise._

**Wouldn't dream of it.**

**_Hey girls. What you talking about?_**

_Hey Remus. We're just catching up._

**We found out that Jasmine fancies Sirius**

_Alice!_

**_Jasmine fancies Sirius?_**

**Yep.**

_Alice, you weren't supposed to tell anyone!_

Tell anyone what?

**_That Jasmine fancies Sirius._**

Jasmine fancies Sirius?

**Yep.**

_Alice, Remus! I'm ashamed of you._

Lily, does Jasmine fancy Sirius?

_Yeah, she does... Oh my god!_

**_And she talks about us._**

**I agree with Remus, Lily you sly girl.**

_Shut up._

Lily, temper, temper, dear.

_James I'm warning you!_

What's going on?

Jasmine fancies Sirius.

What!

_James, you weren't supposed to tell anyone!_

Relax. It's only Wormtail, he won't tell anyone.

**_Yes he will._**

Why will he?

**_Because, Padfoot is very good at worming things out of Wormtail._**

**True. He got that Frank fancied me out of Peter.**

Oh, yeah..

**_We have to stop Sirius from finding out. Wormtail,_**

Yes.

**_Your not allowed to tell Sirius ok._**

**Not allowed to tell me what?**

**_Nothing_**

Yep, absoulutly nothing

_Nothing at all._

**Ditto.**

Um, Nothing.

**Right. Wormtail, I'll give you a whole bar of Honeydukes chocolate if you tell me.**

Jasmine fancies you!

**_Wormtail!_**

You idiot.

_You weren't supposed to tell him!_

**Yeah and you guys have just confirmed that.**

_Oh god, we have, haven't we?_

**Jasmine fancies me...**

**_We've lost him._**

There's no hope now.

_Jasmine's going to kill me!_

**_This is all your fault Wormtail._**

Agree.

_I second it._

**Ditto.**

Oh no, Guys!

A/N: I find this good. Let me know if you do. Please review!


	10. The Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own my own Characters and the plot.**

The Kiss.

Jasmine leapt back surprised as Peter came hurtling round the corner, she had never seen this boy run so fast in her life. She wondered who he was running from, her question was answered seconds later when James skidded round the corner followed by Remus and Lily, Alice followed walking and shaking her head, she nodded her head to Jasmine and then continued to follow the srange prossesion. Jasmine stood there shocked and slightly confused. She turned to walk around the corner when she bumped into someone, she dropped her books and fell to the floor. "Damn it." she muttered, she pulled out her wand and gave it a casual flick, the books piled themselves into a neat pile. She was about to get up, when she noticed a hand being offered to her. She took it and found herself looking into familuar grey blue eyes. "Hey Jasmine." Sirius said softly.

Lily sat gasping in the common room. They had finally caught Peter and James was sat on him, pinning him to the floor. The portrait hole swung open to reveal Jasmine. She looked round and spotted Peter being pinned to the floor. "James get off him." she spat. James got off him,

"Look Jasmine, we can explain..." Remus trailed off as to the surprise of everyone there, Jasmine helped Peter up and hugged him. "Thank you so much!" she cried. She kissed him on both his cheeks and then turned and left through the portrait hole. Lily, Alice, James, Remus and a very dumbstruck Peter stared after her.

Sirius grinned as he sat under the willow tree that over looked the lake. Jasmine sat in between his legs, leaning back onto his chest, his arms wrapped around her waist. "You should of seen there faces, it was priceless." Jasmine told him, she giggled remembering, she then sighed and lent her head back to look up at him. "You know, I'm kinda glad we made that bet." she told him.

Sirius smiled down at her, a piece of his hair fell elegantly into his grey blue eyes. "I'm glad too." he replied. She smiled and he lent down and captured her lips in his, it was a soft and gentle kiss, a kiss Sirius had never experienced with any other woman in his life. This kiss made him feel warm and loved. He kissed deeper and Jasmine returned his affections.

A/N: A bit soppy, but who cares. Please review!

Thanks to:

Maxie 1514

Horsesrlovable

emeraldeye

and QuidditchChick07. I really apreciate them. Keep on reviewing!


	11. What's going on?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I oly own my own Characters and the plot.**

**Sirius Bold,_ Remus bold Italic, _**James Normal, _Jasmine Italic, __Lily Italic underlined and _Peter Underlined.

What's going on?

I wonder what's going on with Jasmine and Sirius, they've been acting weird all lesson.

**_True_**

Jasmine's been acting weird ever since yesterday.

_Excuse me, but I have not._

_You have, you hugged Peter, cried Thank you and kissed him on both cheeks._

**Peter got kissed? By who?**

Jasmine.

**WHAT!**

**_Yeah, she hugged him, thanked him for something then kissed him on both cheeks. Why?_**

**Uh...No reason.**

There is a reason, something's going on between you two, something your not telling us.

_There is nothing going on between us, we're just being nice. And I'm sorry but it's none of your buisness, even if there was something going on between us, which there is not._

**True.**

_Then why did Sirius overeact when he heard you kissed Peter?_

**_Yeah, why did he over react._**

I'm curious as to that too.

As am I.

_He's just... um, Sirius, feel free to explain._

**I was just a bit shocked, didn't think I read it right, that's all.**

Right.

**_We believe you._**

_Yep, so believe you._

Ditto.

**Uh...**

_Look for godsake, Me and Sirius are allowed to be friends, I mean we're spending the day together so what?_

**And just becauses we've kissed a couple of times...**

Wait, back up, you've kissed!

**No, I let that slip... I mean...**

**_Your dating Jasmine and you didn't tell us._**

_Jasmine, I'm your best friend!_

And I'm yours Padfoot, I can't believe you didn't tell me!

_Look, we're just trying to keep this to ourselves, seeing how it works out._

**Yep, we are.**

I can't believe this.

**_Neither can I, Sirius taking something slow?_**

**Oh shut up Moony.**

_Leave him alone Remus._

Oh, there sticking up for each other now.

_James, leave them alone._

Lily, your supposed to stick up for me.

_No, I stick up for whoever I please._

_Thanks Lils_

**Yeah, Thanks.**

_Your welcome, but Jasmine, I can't believe you didn't tell me!_

_Oh, not this again!_

_Yes, this again._

_Come on Sirius, lets leave her to ramble._

**Yes lets. Bye guys and good luck.**

_Don't you get out of this conversation, Jasmine. I haven't finished with you..._

**_Great,_**

Let's just leave her.

_James Potter!_

**_Prongs, run!_**

I'm so gone.

Hey'd where everybody go? Guys! Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, Jasmine! Anyone?

A/N: Ah, the power of rambles. Please review thanks to;

azorigant

Wizard-in-disguise

NotsocleverSlytherin

LilyEvansDouble.

Is this chapter long enough for you? Please let me know.


	12. Falling!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own my own Characters and the plot.**

Falling.

James ran down to the Quidditch pitch whith his broom, the team was already there waiting for him, "Start!" he yelled as Lily ran into the stadium, he kicked off from the ground, the rest of the team, except Jasmine followed confused. Jasmine just joined him hurriedly as she didn't want to face Lily, however she noticed Lily make her way over to the stand where Sirius and Peter where sat. Sirius looked for somewhere to hide but couldn't find anywhere so had to sit there as Lily sat next to him and baegan a conversation with him. Jasmine shook her head, she would have to make it up to him.

Sirius sat there listening to Lily but not really paying attention, not until a few words caught his attention, "If you mess her around..." Sirius turned and looked shocked at Lily, Lily raised an eyebrow expectantly so Sirius said calmly, "I would never do that to Jasmine." Lily looked wary but nodded, she started to watch the practice. In fact she was so busy watching James that she didn't notice the bludger a beater had miss hit, heading towards her, Sirius did and realised if Lily wasn't moved she could be seriously hurt, so with all his might he pushed Lily off her seat, thus causing him, to recieve the full impact of the bludger, and be knocked flying of the stands. "Sirius!" Lily screamed.

"Sirius!" Lily's voice screamed, Jasmine and James turned sharply and Jasmine gasped as she saw Sirius fall about 50ft of the benches, James dived after him, so did the rest of the team, Jasmine and James pulled in front and James tried to grab him, but Sirius was falling to fast for them to reach, So Jasmine crawled to the end of her broom and flipped over so she was upside down, she reached out her arm and snatched at Sirius's hand, she caught it, but the weight was to much and Sirius realised that Jasmine would fall as well, so he let go and Jasmine watched horrified as he landed with a small thud on the grass, she hopped of her broom about 1ft in the air and crawled towards him as James landed, he sent one of the beaters off to fetch Madam Pomfrey as Lily came rushing down. Tears spilled down Jasmine's cheek and sobs racked her body as she tried to feel for a pulse, it was weak, she felt arms wrapping her in a hug and sobbed into James's body as Madam Pomfrey came on the back of the beaters broom.

* * *

Lily stood shaking in the Hospital Wing, a silently crying Jasmine sat next to Sirius's bed. It had been a week and Sirius still hadn't woken up. Jasmine had become pale and thin, she skipped classes just to see him and Madam Pomfrey feeling sorry for her let her stay over night. Lily looked at James, he was pale and his eyes where red as he looked down at his best friend, pale and death like on the bed. "I think you should go." Madam Pomfrey whispered. James nodded silently and Lily took his hand as they left the Hospital Wing. 

Two Weeks had passed and still Sirius had not woken up, Lily could see even Professor Dumbledore getting worried about him, Jasmine was still as weak as ever and whatever Lily and Alice tried they could not make her eat, Jasmine's homework was down and her grades where slipping, however the teachers took pity on her as did Remus, James, Lily, Frank and Alice. They made notes for her and finished off her essays. Lily taking Charms and Potions, Frank doing Herbology, Alice and Remus doing D.A.D.A and James doing Transfiguration for her.

Lily looked over at Jasmine, she was staring at Sirius's pale face and holding his pale hand while tears streamed down her pale and exhausted looking face. "Jasmine," a voice said from the doorway, they turned to see Professor Dumbledore stood there looking grave. "Could I have a word?" he asked. Jasmine nodded and followed Professor Dumbledore out of the Hospital Wing, the next day a miraculous change had come over Jasmine, she was eating properly , sleeping properly and raising her marks in her Lessons. The teachers where pleased with her change and Professor Flitwick awarded her ten points just for showing up to his lesson. Lily looked at Professor Dumbledore, he seemed to be slightly happier and Lily wondered what he had said to Jasmine.

It was after three weeks that Sirius finally woke up, Professor Dumbledore came into their Potions lessons and whisked Jasmine away to see him. When Lily, James, Remus and Peter joined them after lunch, they found Sirius sat fully up in bed holding Jasmine closely to him while she sobbed into him. Happiness and relief washed over all three of them and James went straight up to Sirius and hugged him before pulling out and giving him a friendly punch on the arm, "Never scare me like that again!" he pratically shouted. Sirius just grinned weakly and said, "I'll try," Jasmine looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, Sirius just lent down and kissed her, she kissed back hungrily and when they drew breath Jasmine said, "Screw secrets, lets just date and if anyone wants to say something about it let them." Sirius grinned and kissed her again as James, Lily, Remus and Peter pointedly looked away.

"It's a good job you woke up in time." Remus said, the girls had left with Peter to get Sirius some food, "Full Moon tomorrow." Sirius and James nodded, Sirius started squirming slightly and avoiding Remus's eye said,

"I need to tell Jasmine." Remus sighed and Sirius looked at him pleadingly and desperatly, "She'll want to spend time with me as a couple and I figure she shhould know why I won't be there." he pleaded. Remus sighed again but nodded,

"We'll tell her." he said. Sirius grinned at him and slumped back into his pillow.

A/N: Is this long enough?


	13. Jasmine's worry

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own my own Characters and the plot.**

**Sirius Bold,_ Remus Bold Italics, _**_Jasmine Italics, Lily Italics underlined, _Peter Underlined and James Normal.

Jasmine's worry.

** When are we going to tell them?**

Yes, when?

Tell who what?

**_Later, not now._**

_Tell who what?_

That's what I'm trying to find out.

**_Look we'll tell you later, just not now._**

_ Yes, now. I want to know, your making me paranoid._

_ I agree, now I'm paranoid._

** Remus, please.**

** _No! Not know!_**

****Remus, it's now or never.

**_ Not on this piece of paper!_**

_ Please, nobody reads this but us!_

** She has a point.**

**_ Yes, but someone could._**

You just don't want to tell them.

**_ I do, just later._**

Tell them WHAT! Somebody tell me!!

** Remus's secret you fool!**

_What, oh, it's Remus secret, oh, does Remus has a girlfriend?_

_ **NO I DON'T!**_

_ ...Sorry! God there's no need to yell._

_ **I'M NOT YELLING!!**_

_You are._

**_ I AM BLOODY WELL NOT, JUST SHUT UP!_**

_FINE! BE MARDY, I WAS JUST TRYING TO BE NICE, BUT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE NICE, THEN FINE!!_

** Thanks alot Remus, now she's gone.**

** _Well I'm sorry, but she was nosying into my buisness._**

_ She's just feeling a little sensitive and insecure, the full moons coming up and well, I shouldn't say..._

Shouldn't say what Lily?

_I'll tell you but you have to keep it a secret._

Promise

**I Promise.**

Ditto

**_Whatever._**

_Jasmine's younger brother, Jack was bitten, in the christmas hols, by a werewolf and she's worried about his transformation going wrong, and she didn't want him to hurt anyone, or be by himself, so she asked Dumbledore if he could come up here and go somewhere to transform, and Jasmine can transform into her animagi form to keep him company._

**Jasmine's an animagi?**

Her brother got bitten?

_Yep, that's why she's so sensetive today, Full moons tonight and she's worried for her brother. That's why she was so nosey today, to distract herself from it._

**_Great, now I feel like an idiot. I best go and apoligise._**

Apoligise for what, what did you do?

Never mind Wormtail

**Next time keep up with the conversation.**

A/N: Please review!


	14. Brothers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own my own Characters and the plot.**

Brothers.

Jasmine sat under the willow tree by the lake and sobbed, she was worried, worried bout tonight, would she be alright, would her brother be alright. A shadow fell across her path, "Go away." she muttered. The shadow knelt down and spoke, "Jasmine, I'm sorry I got snappy at you." Remus's soft voice said. Jasmine turned and saw Remus did indeed look sorry, she nodded and sniffed, Remus sat down next to her and stared out over the lake, "I know how your brother feels," he whispered, again Jasmine just sniffed, Remus continued, "You see, what the boys wanted to tell you is that, well," Jasmine looked at him curiously, "They can't spened time with you and Lily because there helping me, when I transform," he paused, "Into a Werewolf." Jasmine stared at him in shock, Remus was a werewolf too. "Unlike you, the boys are, well, illegal animagi."

A soft gasp escaped Jasmine and Remus turned to face her, he looked so pale and sorrowful, he was however knocked back as Jasmine hugged him, he regained his balance, propped up on his elbows, with Jasmine on top hugging him, "Oh, I'm so sorry I was pestering." she whispered. Remus lifted up an arm and held her in a one armed hug, "It's ok." he replied

"Cheating on your boyfriend already?" asked a voice. They turned to see Regulus, Snape and Narcissia stood there, smirking. Remus felt Jasmine tense and opened his mouth to reply when someone else did,

"Move, your in my way!" a voice called, The three of them looked behnd them, then smirked and parted, Remus looked up and saw Sirus, James and Lily all stood there, Remus gulped, Sirius's eyes where flashing dangerously, Jasmine hurriedly got off Remus and Remus stumbled to his feet, "Sirius, I can explain..." Jasmine trailed off as Sirius walked off, Remus saw tears form in Jasmine's eyes she chased after him, what Sirius did was totally unexpected, he turned round and shoved her, she fell to the floor and stared at him, tears streaming down her face as Sirius walked off. Lily rushed over and Jasmine sobbed into her, James went over to Remus, "I... we weren't..." Remus trailed off as James smiled and said,

"I know, Padfoots just got the wrong end of the stick, he'll still be there tonight." Remus nodded and watched Jasmine who sobbed into Lily, Narcissia, Regulus and Snape had gone.

Sirius walked fastly up into Hogwarts, he couldn't believe Moony, his best friend had gone after his girlfriend and Jasmine, Jasmine had gone with him. He sighed in anger and knocked someone over. He looked down and helped the kid up, he looked younger than an average first year, in fact he looked about six, he had dark hair, a lock of it kept falling into his dark blue eyes, dark blue eyes that reminded Sirius of Jasmine. "Sorry." the boy panted, he stood up, and Sirius noticed he looked very pale, "Have you seen a girl called Jasmine Olives, I'm her brother Jack." he said.

"Don't forget me!" cried a voice. Both Jack and Sirius turned to see a grinning boy hanging from the top of the a classroom door. Jack rolled his eyes at Sirius as the boy let go and landed on his feet, he came over grinning, "I'm Josh, Jasmine's younger brother." he said, Sirius looked at this boy and was reminded of James , this boy defintly had an air of mischeviousness about him. "Josh, where's Jay?" Jack asked. Josh shrugged and Jack sighed, Sirius was reminded of Remus by this boy.

"You freak!" cried a voice, again the gang of boys turned as a boy came barraling round the corner followed by a sixth year, Sirius recognised as his brother. The boy skidded to a halt in front of them just as Regulus lunged, the boy stepped out of the way and Sirius laughed out loud as Regulus landed as a heap in front of him. Sirius looked down to see Regulus scowling up at him, "He's just like you, a freak and a mudblood lover." Regulus hissed. Sirius drew his wand but Regulus screamed, someone had punched him, he looked down and saw the boy Regulus had been chasing standing there scowling, a lock of hair falling into his dark blue eyes, just like Jasmines. Regulus lunged at him again but Sirius hexed him and Regulus ran off howling in pain. The three boys sniggered and Sirius looked down at the one who had joined them. He had an air of mischeviousness and his eyes where dancing with mischeif, Sirius was instantly reminded of himself, "Jay." he said holding out his hand, Sirius shook it, "We're triplets and Jasmine Olives brothers." he informed Sirius proudly.

Jasmine stood by the whomping willow, she saw Madam Pomfrey's swinging lattern and transfomed into her animagi form, a beautiful fox with dark blue eyes, Madam Pomfrey nodded and Jasmine slipped throuh the trees branches and pressed the knot, the tree stopped and Jasmine took her brother down, Remus was there too as was James, Sirius and Peter in their transformations, there was a stomping of feet and Lily entered the room flustered, They all stared at her and she grinned before transforming into a doe, a doe with emerald green eyes. Jasmine smiled at her friend and her friend smiled back. Their was a howl of pain as both Jack and Remus began to transform.

A/N: Jasmine and Sirius's will get back together, don't worry! Please Review!


	15. Explanation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own my own Character and the plot.**

**Sirius Bold,_ Remus Bold and Italic,_** James Normal, _Jasmine Italic Lily Italic underlined and_ Peter Underlined **Alice Bold and Underlined_ and Frank all three._**

Explanation.

Padfoot, why don't you let Jasmine explain?

**Because, she's made up her mind and she's gone with Remus.**

**_She hasn't!_**

**Oh yeah, so what was the whole thing yesterday.**

**_She was giving me a hug._**

**Whatever.**

Padfoot, grow up.

**WHAT! GROW UP! I JUST CAUGHT MY GIRLFRIEND CHEATING ON ME WITH REMUS!**

_I'll have you know I was not cheating on you with Remus._

**Whatever.**

_I WAS GIVING HIM A DAMN HUG! BUT IF YOU THINK I WAS THEN FINE I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BLACK!_

**YEAH! WELL NEXT TIME DON'T CHEAT!**

_SHE WASN'T CHEATING SHE WAS GIVING REMUS A DAMN HUG! YET AGAIN BLACK YOU HAVE GOT THE WRONG END OF THE STICK. YOU ARE SO PATHETIC!._

You are being pathetic Padfoot.

**WHAT! FINE I DON'T CARE. I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND ANYWAY!**

Sirius...

**No, get lost. I'm not your friend.**

_James, just leave him._

Hey, what's up with you?

**NOTHING!**

Fine, sorry.

**Carry on like this and you won't have any friends Black.**

**I don't need friends, now shove off.**

**_Hey! There's no need to be rude. You know Black, if you gave Jasmine a chance to explain, you might find out that it's not what you think._**

**Wait! What do you mean by that?**

**_Ask Jasmine and you'll find out._**

**But Jasmine won't talk to me.**

**I'll get her too.**

* * *

_Alice said you wanted to say something._

**Um, yeah... what happened yesterday.**

_Remus told me about his secret and I hugged him, I kind of took him by surprise and knocked him backwards._

**Oh.**

_Yeah, oh is right, what did you think I was doing with him. I would never cheat on you Sirius, you know that, don't you._

**Yeah, I just jumped to the wrong conclusion.**

_Understatment of the century._

**Yeah, well I'm sorry. Can we be friends.**

_You only want to be friends?_

**Well... if it's not to late, I'd still like to go out with you.**

_It's never to late. As the saying goes, it's better late than never._

* * *

Sirius grinned at Jasmine, Jasmine smiled back and to her surprise Sirius kissed her in front of the whole class. A few wolf whistles went round and Jasmine kissed back, when the relised her he grinned and Jasmine blushing grinned back. There was a small cough from Professor Flitwick, they both blushed and Professor Flitwick turned back to the board and Sirius swore he muttered, "About time."

A/N: Ah, I do love happy endings. Please review!


	16. Graduation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own my own Characters and the plot.**

Graduation.

2 Months Later:

"You need to tell him." Lily told Jasmine, Jasmine looked at Lily, who was standing behind her in the mirror, she finished off her hair and turning said, "I'm doing it tonight." Lily smiled and moved into Jasmine's place and Jasmine began fixing her hair. "I'm glad you are. He'll be really happy."

Sirius stood in the entrance hall with James, Remus and Peter. They where all waiting for Lily and Jasmine to come down. Sirius sighed, it was his last night in Hogwarts before they left tommorrow after the feast. As celebration Professor Dumbledore had kindly let them have a ball and Sirius and James where waiting for there dates, Jasmine and Lily to arrive. From next to him he heard James gasped, he looked up and his mouth fell open as he saw Jasmine and Lily.

Lily was wearing an emerald green strappy gown, her arburn hair hung in a complecated bun, a few strands loose, she smiled at James, who was grinning from ear to ear. Sirius just stared at Jasmine, she looked to amazing for words. She had on a gold strappy, short and backless dress. Her hair hung long and loose down her back, she smiled at Sirius, her eyes sparkeling with happiness.

"I have something to tell you." Jasmine whispered, she took Sirius's hand in hers and led him towards an empty classroom. Lily smiled as she heard a whopp of joy, that sounded like Sirius. James looked at her confused, but Sirius came barraling out of the classroom holding Jasmine in a bridal carry, Jasmine was laughing and Sirius put her down grinning and kissed her. He then looked up at James and asked, "Want to be a godfather?"

James stared at Jasmine and Sirius in amazement. "Your pregnant?" he asked Jasmine. Jasmine nodded smiling and said, "Two weeks." she replied. James looked at Lily who was smiling, then back at Sirius and Jasmine.

"Sure." he replied.

The next day was a fun filled event, with The Marauders letting of fireworks, pulling pranks and charming the suit of armour to say "The Marauders rule!" everytime someone walked past. Gryffindor won the house cup and the feast was full of fun and laughter. On the way to the train, the Marauders let of one last firework that whizzed round and spelled, "Never forget us!" with the Marauders signitures underneath.

Jasmine lent back into Sirius's arm and smiled contendely up at him, he grinned back. The door opened and James and Lily came in laughing together. They had barely sat down, when the compartment door opened to reveal Regulus Black, Sirius's brother, Narcissia Black, Sirius's cousin and with them Severus Snape. "So, I here your going to be a father." Regulus sneered. Sirius stood up, but Jasmine held him down, "Yes, and what's it to you?" she asked cooly. Regulus sneered and said,

"My dear brother will never be a good father." In a second he was balsted out into the hallway.

"Get out." Jasmine hissed and with a casual flick of her wand. She closed the compartment door. She sat down next to Sirius and said, "Don't listen to him, you'll be a great dad." she kissed him softly before snuggling into his arms. "You will be." Lily said smiling at him. Sirius grinned,

"You really think so?" he asked.

"I know so." Jasmine replied.

A/N: Please read and review.


	17. Engagements

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own my own characters and the plot.**

**Sirius Bold, _Remus Italic and Bold _**James Normal _Jasmine Italic and Lily Italic underlined._

Engagements.

**I'm going to ask her**

Ask who what?

**Jasmine, I'm going to ask her to marry me.**

Wow, can I be your best man if she says yes?

**Sure.**

**_Hey! What about me, don't I get to be anyones best man._**

_What you arguing about Best man for?_

Sirius is asking Jasmine to marry him.

_Wow! That's really great. I'm sure she'll say yes_

**You think?**

_Yep. _

_Yep what?_

**Nothing.**

_Right. Remus what's going on._

**_Nothing._**

_Sure. Remus tell me and I'll give you chocolate.._

**_Chocolate?_**

**Remus I forbid you.**

**_But Padfoot, it's chocolate. I can't resist._**

**I'll buy you a bigger bar.**

You can be my second in command Best Man.

**_Nah, chocolates so much nicer._**

_Remus you tell her and I'll knock the living daylights out of you._

**_Fine. I won't tell her._**

**Good. Now all three of you get lost. I need to talk to Jasmine.**

Your going to ask her on paper?

**_That's a bit lame._**

_Same here._

_Ask me what?!_

**I'm not asking her on paper, dimwitts. I'm asking her face to face, just get lost!**

_Asking me what?! I demand someone tell me right now!_

**Guys, please go away.**

Fine. We're going.

**_Yep, we know when we're not wanted._**

**Just go!**

_Come on guys. Just leave them alone._

* * *

"About ruddy time." Sirius growled as the other three left, leaving him and Jasmine by thereselves. Jasmine raised an eyebrow at him. "So?" she demanded. 

"Well, we've got reversations at Green Leaf." Sirius told her. Jasmine's eyes widened.

"That posh new resteraunt in town?" she asked. Sirius nodded and Jasmine squealed in delight, she flung her arms around him and kissed him. "I'll go get ready." she gave him one last kiss before she left. Sirius smiled and fingered the ring box he had stashed in his pocket.

"Sirius." said a soft voice. Sirius turned and his mouth fell open. Jasmine was stood there. She was wearing a gold gown that fell to the floor, it was strappy and backless, her hair was twisted into a complecated bun and there was a few starnds framing her face. She smiled and walked up to him. "Don't we scrub up nice." she said looking at his tuxedo. Sirius grinned and took her hand, leading her outside and into a taxi that was waiting for them.

Jasmine sat in the posh resteraunt. "Jasmine." Sirius's voice said. "There's something I want to ask you." Jasmine looked at him, Sirius got of his seat and down on one knee. He pulled out a ring box and Jasmine gasped as she saw the gold diamond ring nestled there. "Will you marry me?" he asked. Jasmine looked at him and saw nervousness and love in his eyes. "How many people can you invite to a wedding?" she asked. Sirius's face turned from nervousness to joy. "As many as you want!" he cried, slipping the ring on her finger and kissing her.

A/N: Please Review.

Thanks to

Mariacin

Faxness-Fan48

emeraldeye

Wizard-in-disguise

azoriangt

QuidditchChick07

Please continue reviewing. The story has not ended.


	18. Authors Note

Aurthors note.

I would like to celebrate over 50 reviews on this story. I am all very thankfull for all the reviews you have sent me. This story will go on for quite a bit. If you would like it to go on please continue reviewing and read some of the other stories I have written. I appreciate your thoughtfullness in reviewing my stories and I welcome constructive critism. I will try and Update soon. Thanks again to everyone.

Love

XTheMaraudersGirlX


	19. Asking Remus

**Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter. I only own my own characters and the plot.**

**Here it is the long awaited arrival of my next Chapter! Before I start I would like to say thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed! On with the next Chapter...**

Asking Remus.

"So, what she say?" James asked, he was sitting across from Sirius in the Leaky Cauldron. Sirius took a swig of his butterbeer before replying,

"She said yes."

James grinned at his best friend and Remus nodded approvingly. Sirius looked at Remus, he was tired and Sirius suspected he was still slightly upset about not being best man, he had told Jasmine this after he had proposed and Jasmine had explained why. Sirius smiled though as she came up with a solution for that. "Remus," Remus looked at him, "I have a favour to ask, well actually Jasmine has a favour to ask, but she says I should ask..."

"Padfoot, just get on with it." James said leaning back in his chair. Sirius grinned, James still had impatience in him, he turned back to Remus, "Jasmine would like it, and so would I, if you gave her away on our wedding day." Remus stared at Sirius in shock,

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Sirius nodded,"Jasmine wants you to do it as you've know her well and your good friends, so will you?" he asked.

Remus beamed and replied with, "I love too." Sirius grinned at his best mates and they grinned back, just as the Leaky Cauldron pub door opened and Lily and Jasmine entered with mounds of bags.

"Hey guys," Jasmine said as she sat down next to Sirius and gave him a kiss, Lily did the same to James, "So,"Jasmine said, as she put her shopping bags down, "Did you ask him?" Sirius nodded, "And?" she questioned.

"He'd be honoured." Jasmine smiled and looked at Remus,

"Thank you, this means so much to me and Sirius." she said. Remus nodded and replied with,

"I'm glad to be part of it."

"Go on, tell him." Lily said to Jasmine, Jasmine smiled and turned back to Remus, Sirius and James exchanged confused glances, "Well, we where reading his book about Godfathers and how many you can have. It turns out you can have as many as you like, so," she paused before asking Remus, "Would you like to be a godfather?" Remus nodded and Jasmine stood up and hugged him. Remus hugged back.

Sirius grinned at Jasmine and put an arm around her waist, "You going to show them the ring?" he asked. Lily squealed delightedly and lent forwards as Jasmine stuck out her hand, Lily let out a gasp and James let out a low whistle, "Jeez Padfoot, how much did that cost you?" he asked.

Sirius just shrugged and leaned back in his chair as Lily admired Jasmine's ring some more, "Only the best for my love." he said. Jasmine turned her head and smiled at him, he leaned forwards and she gave him along lingering kiss, outside the kiss he heard Lily giggling then fall silent and he presumed James had found a way to keep her quiet.

Remus watched the kissing couples and smiled to himself, although he couldn't date, he wasn't jelous of James and Sirius, no, he was very happy for them, they ahd both found perfect girls for them, something he might never be able to find. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Lily said, "Coming over for tea, Remus?" Remus nodded, he loved Lily's cooking.


	20. Baby Names

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own my own Characters and the plot.**

**Sirius Bold,** **_Remus Bold Italic, _**James Normal, _Jasmine Italic and Lily Italic underlined._

Baby Names.

_So, what baby names do you like?_

**Excuse me, What?!**

_Baby names. If we're having a child we've got to discuss baby names._

_Oh, If I have a child I want it to be called Harry._

You want a child?

_At some point yes._

**_Most woman want children in there life, Prongs._**

_Do you want children Remus?_

**_Well I would like a child, but I can't._**

_Why not?_

**_The whole Werewolf thing._**

_Your children wouldn't inhert it._

They wouldn't?

_Nope. They would be half Werewolf but they wouldn't change into a werewolf at full moon, they'd just have Werewolf instincts._

**See Remus, you can have a girlfriend.**

**_I don't want a girlfriend, and no it doesn't. It just means I could have children If I can find a woman whoes willing to accept my Werewolf half._**

**Oh come on...**

**_Aren't you supposed to be disscussing baby names with your soon to be wife?_**

_Why yes he is, Thanks Remus._

**_No problem._**

**Great.**

_So I was thinking what about Lucius?_

**What!! Hell would have to freeze over for me to name my son after that idiot!!**

_I always thought he was quite cute._

**What...**

**_I think you've upset him._**

_I have to agree with Remus, although Lucius was quite cute._

What!!!!?

_We really know how to upset them don't we._

_Yep._

**_Why though?_**

_'Cause then it's more fun to make up with them._

**_Oh god, I'm permently diturbed._**

**Oh, I think I should be upset more often if your going to kiss me like that.**

I agree.

_Now back on the topic of baby names._

**Do we have to? Can't you just kiss me again.**

_Sirius, this is important, your having a baby in, what, seven months?_

**Exactally, we can wait two more months or three.**

_Knowing you Sirius, it's best to get it other with otherwise you'll forget. Now I was thinking Orion?_

**Other my dead body are we naming my child after someone in my family.**

_Ah, he's so sweet._

_God, those two need to get a room._

I thought we could get a room.

**_Guys! I'm still here!_**

**Well go then!**

_Sirius, come on, back on topic. Baby names. What about Caleb? After my brother._

**That sounds nice.**

_And Sirius as a middle name?_

How many time have they made out today, like three?

_Possibly._

**_Don't you two start._**

Damn.

_James! Wait that's it!_

What's it?

_Harry James Potter! Has a nice ring to it don't you think?_

Yeah, it does, your so smart.

**And they think we need to get a room.**

**_James most certainly can't be blamed for this one._**

_I have to agree. I can't believe she threw herself at him._

_I didn't throw myself at him!_

_You did._

I like it when you do that.

**_Oh god, there at it again._**

**I think you know what we should be doing?**

_Sirius..._

**_Can I ask one question, what if it's a girl..._**

**_Sorry Sirius, what was that? you where to busy kissing Jasmine for me to here._**

**I said, if it was a girl we'd call it Cassie Jasmine Olives.**

_I love that name!_

**_That is it, I'm so out of here, Peter possibly can't be making out with anyone, so I guess I'll go see him._**

Come back tomorrow morning!

_James!_

**More like tomorrow afternoon!**

_Sirius!_

**_AGH! Can't you wait till I've at least closed the door...ow! Padfoot I'll get you for that!_**

A/N: What do you reckon, please read and review.

Thanks to

QuidditchChick07

IAMaMUDBLOOD

Selena94

LilyEvansDouble

Maxie1514

LilyGinny

Twili Da Great

And anyone else who reviewed and I haven't mentioned. Thanks and keep reviewing!!!


	21. Order of the Phoenix

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own my own characters and the plot.**

Order of the Phoenix

Sirius yawned, he stretched and looked over at his sleeping fiance in the bed. He smiled sadly, he was so lucky to have her, he just hoped she didn't get hurt, it was a dangerous job he was doing. The door to the appartment silently opened and Sirius drew his wand, he fumbled for the light in the main room and switched it on.

"Yeow!" yelled James voice. Sirius gulped as James rubbed his eyes trying to stop them from hurting.

"Sorry mate." Sirius said, he switched off the light and lit the fire. James just nodded and slumped into the sofa. "So how was the mission?" Sirius asked. James shrugged,

"It was alright, Lily still asleep?" he asked. Sirius nodded and James sighed,

"Good." he replied. For a minute they sat in silence then,

"I think we should tell them." Sirius and James whipped round to find Remus standing there.

"How the hell did you get in!" demanded Sirius

"Jasmine invited me for tea and I stayed over, you where out on Order buisness." Remus replied. James and Sirius nodded and Remus sank into the armchair across from them. "So, are you going to tell them?" he asked.

James and Sirius looked at him like he was mad, "Please, if I tell Jasmine, she'll want to join. I can't have that, she's preganant with my child. I will not have her being hurt." Sirius told Remus stubornly. Remus looked at James, James sighed, "I want Lily to stay in one piece. I can't have her getting hurt."

"Well it's a bit late for that." a voice said. James, Sirius and Remus turned round. Lily stood in the doorway, a nightgown on over her nightdress.

James stood up, Lily looked furious, "Honey," he said, "You have to understand."

"Understand what!" demanded Lily angrily. "That my fiance is working for a secret organisation and I might never see him again!" she cried, James gulped but walked forwards towards her.

"Lily, you have to understand." he whispered.

"No!" Lily shouted, "I don't want to understand! I want to join!" she cried.

James wrapped her in a hug and stroked her hair, "I'm sorry Lily, but I'm not willing to put your life in danger." he whispered.

"Our lives are already in danger." another voice said. They turned and saw Jasmine standing there, she was showing slightly but you couldn't tell she was four months pregnant. She looked at all four of them, "Our lives where in danger the minute you joined the order, so now we might as well join." she stated.

Sirius stood up and walked over, he looked at her, "No." he said, Jasmine glared at him but Sirius ignored it, "I will not have you putting your life or the life of our child on the line." he said.

Jasmine smiled softly at him, she cupped his face in her hands, "Honey, They won't put a pregnant woman on field missions. I'll be doing paperwork." she replied. Sirius looked like he was concidering it, he sighed, Jasmine smiled, when he sighed it was a giveaway sign that he was giving in. "We might as well." he said turning to James. James looked at Lily, Lily looked at him, she was begging. James sighed,

"Fine." he said. Lily hugged him, "But if you get hurt you'll be staying at headquaters and doing paper work with Jasmine." he said.

Dumbledore looked down his crooked nose at James, Lily, Sirius, Jasmine and Remus. "Are you sure about this? There is a lot of danger involved." he asked. James looked slightly nervous and Sirius looked extremly worried,

"Sir." he said teativly, Dumbledore looked at him, "Jasmine won't be on field work, will she?" he asked. Dumbledore smiled and shook his head, "I cannot put the life of an unborn baby in danger, however it would be safer for Jasmine to stay here in the headquaters, in fact it may be safer for all of you." he surveyed them with his piercing blue eyes.

"We'll stay." Jasmine said. Dumbledore nodded,

"You might as well meet the rest of the order." he said.

A/N: Please review.


	22. An arguement about Snape

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own my own characters and the plot.**

**Sirius Bold, _Remus Bold and italic, _**James Normal, _Jasmine Italic, __Lily Italic and underlined and_ Peter Normal and underlined.

Snape.

_I can't believ Severus Snape is a death eater_

_I know, neither can i._

**I can, if we could bet who in Hogwarts would become a Death Eater I'd vote Snivellus any day.**

So would I.

**_You two are so imature._**

**Why thank you, Moony**

_You shouldn't be proud of yourselves!_

_Yeah, you should be damn ashamed!_

Why should we be ashamed.

_Because if I could make a gamble as to who led him there, I'd put all my money on you two._

**Your blaming us for Snivellus becoming a Death Eater!**

_Yes I am. _

Why?

_You two constantly picked on him._

**What! Remus back us up.**

**_No can do, Jasmine and Lily are right._**

_Oh, don't side with us Remus, you where just as bad!_

**_Excuse me, what?_**

_You heard her._

**_But I didn't do anything!_**

_Exactaly. You didn't do anything. You never tried to stop them. You where a prefect and yet you did nothing._

Well at least when people helped us we didn't call them Names.

_I'm going to say the same thing as I did to you then, Your where as bad as he was!_

At least I never called you that word!

**Jasmine, what you doing, you'll poke someones eye out with that wand.**

_Shut up! Stop talking like I'm fifteen! I swear if you mention one more bad word about Snape, I'll hex you into oblivion._

_Come on Jasmine, there not worth it._

**What the hell was that about?**

Haven't the foggiest.

**_You two lack common sence, you know that don't you._**

**What!**

We do not.

You do.

Wormtail...

_Peter, I'd just leave them, wait, you where laughing to. Why are we surrounded by idiots._

**Hey, you do know that your future husband is standing there.**

_Voldermort could be standing there, I'd still say I'm surrounded by Idiots._

I don't get it.

_I do it and that's actually quite funny._

I have to agree.

**I don't. If Jasmine said that, he'd kill her! That's not funny!**

_Oh, so we're suddenly concerned, pity you where never that way to Snape!_

**WHY THE BLOODY HELL WOULD I CARE ABOUT SNIVELLUS!**

Jeez, Padfoot, NO NEED TO YELL.

**IT'S FUN!**

_I rest my case, I'm surrounded by idiots._

_Let's go._

**What is up with Jasmine.**

No idea, Mate.

**_Sigh, you've just messed with a severly hormonal pregnant woman._**

**Hu?**

I think we know Jasmine's pregnant.

**_Oh, just forget it._**

**Forget what?**

**_Look, both of you, just go aploigise to Lily and Jasmine._**

Why? we didn't do anything wrong.

**_Just do it._**

* * *

**Jamine.**

_What?_

**I'm sorry, for whatever I've done wrong.**

I'm sorry too Lily.

_I accept your apoligy._

_Get a room._

will do.

**So, Jasmine, you accept my aploigy.**

_Um, of course!_

**_God, you two need to get a room as well._**

**We're going.**

I'm confused.

**_One day, you'll understand. Until then just leave it._**

A/N: Please read and review.


	23. Lily and James's wedding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own my own characters and the plot.**

Lily and James's Wedding.

Lily bit her lip and looked at herself in the full length mirror. The dress she was wearing was simple but beautiful. It was tight to her waist then flowed loosly down, it was also white and strappy, her arburn hair hung in a bun with a few wisps framing her face, a veil with a gold white crown sat upon her head. "You look amazing." Jasmine said. Lily smiled,

Jasmine was wearing a baby pink dress, it was tight over her dress, strappy but flowed smoothly downwards, conceling her pregnancy bump. Alice was there as well, another member of the order and there old friend. She was also wearing baby pink and looked astonishing, a few months ago it had been her and her husband, Frank Longbottom, her long term boyfriend who had gotten married.

"Ready?" asked a male's voice. All three of them turned to see Remus stood there, he smiled when he saw Lily, "You look beautiful." he said. Lily smiled and took Remus's arm. She was quite sad that her own parents weren't here, but she knew that they where watching her from Heaven.

Sirius stood by James, he could tell his best mate was nervous, nervous about marrying the girl of his dreams. The bridal music started to play and Jasmine walked down the isle carrying a bunch of white lillies, she looked very pretty in her baby pink dress, she smiled at Sirius, who smiled back. Next came Remus and Lily, Sirius smiled, Lily looked so beautiful and her face shone with happiness and slight nervousness. He turned with James as Remus handed Lily to him, all four of them stood there, then Remus sat down and the wedding began.

James looked into Lily's eyes and recited his vows, she then recited her vows, a few tears of happiness escaping from her eyes, "I now declare you Husband and Wife, those who god has put together let no one put asunder. You may now kiss the bride." and kiss the bride he did, a long deep pasionate kiss, when they pulled back, the whole church was cheering and clapping. James looked to Sirius and saw him grinning, clapping his hands, he gave James a thumbs up and James grinned back, before looking down at his beautiful wife.

Jasmine smiled, the wedding had been beautiful and now they where partying and partying they where. Sirius had made his best man's speech, causing a few laughs as everyone remembered the time when Lily had hated James and they had constantlly argued. She smiled as she watched them dancing together, so happy. "May I dance with my beautiful, soon to be wife?" asked a male's voice. Jasmine turned and saw Sirius grinning at her, she smiled and held out her hand,

"You most defintly may." she said. Sirius grinned and pulled her onto the dancefloor, they danced until Remus cut in, Jasmine laughed and danced with Remus as Sirius cut in on James and Lily's dance, dancing with Lily. James decided then to cut in on her and Remus dancing and danced with Jasmine. Jasmine looked at Lily, Lily was laughing as she spotted her and James dancing, she looked at Sirius who was grinning and shook her head.

Remus watched as Sirius danced with Lily and James danced with Jasmine, he watched amused. "Remus?" asked a voice. He turned and saw Andromeda, Sirius's cousin stood there, she was holding a seven year old child with bubblegum pink hair. Remus smiled at her, "How are you Andromeda?" he asked.

"Fine, how's Sirius, still single?" she asked smiling.

Remus shook his head, "Enganged and expecting a child." Andromeda raised her eyebrows,

"That doesn't sound like Sirius, he must really be in love." she replied smiling.

"Andromeda!" cried a voice, they turned and saw Sirius coming over, holding Jasmine's hand, he kissed his cousin lightly on both cheeks and tickled her child under the chin, the child laughed.

"Andromeda, I'd like you to meet my Fiance, Jasmine Olives." Sirius said. Andromeda smiled and handing the child to Remus, shook hands and kissed Jasmine on both cheeks,

"Welcome to the family, hon, and good luck with the baby." she said inclining her head towards Jasmine's bump. Jasmine smiled and nodded. Andromeda lent down and took the child of Remus, "Come on Nymphorada." she said. The child glared at her mother,

"It's Tonks." she stated shortly. Her mother rolled her eyes,

"Yeah, whatever." she said. She waved at Jasmine, Sirius and Remus before leaving.

Lily smiled at James, her wedding had been perfect and even her wedding night had been perfect, she sighed and snuggled into James, he smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I love you." he whispered.

"I love you to." Lily replied softly.

A/N: Please read and review.


	24. 100th Review

100th Review Celebration.

**I would just like to say thank you for 100 Reviews. Please keep reviewing. ****I really appreciate it. I love the fact that you all give me good reviews. And I would like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed. It means a lot. Anyways... I'll get on with the next chapter**

**XXTheMaraudersGirlXX**


	25. Wedding Jitters and Labour

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter. I only own my own characters and the plot.**

_Jasmine Italics, Lily italics and underlined,_ James Normal, **Sirius Bold, _Remus bold italic._**

Wedding Jitters and Labour.

_God, I'm so nervous, I have butterflies._

_You'll be fine. I was like this before me and James got married, don't worry you'lll be fine._

_I know I just can't believe it's this weekend!!_

_I'm so excited for the both of you. I get to be Maid of Honour at your wedding and you got to be Maid of Honour at my wedding. It's so fitting!_

_It is. James is best man for Sirius and Remus is giving me away and being a godfather. Oh, I love Happy Endings, now if we could only get rid of Voldermort, Life would be perfect._

_It would wouldn't it._

* * *

**I'm so damn nervous!**

Well this is a first, Padfoot's nervous. Don't worry mate you'll be fine.

**_You haven't got anything to worry about, your expecting a child and your getting married to the woman of your dreams._**

**I know, but what if something goes wrong. What if I'm cursed and my family stop me from marrying her?!**

Sirius, now your just being paranoid.

**_Your family doesn't care about you. James Family'll be there, Your cousin Andromeda'll be there, James and I'll be there, the whole order of the Phoenix'll be there. There is no way your mean and ugly half of the family is getting in._**

**Sigh, I guess your right.**

Of course he's right, Moony's always right and Dumbledore was the only person Voldermort was scared of, so Voldermort and his evil minions of ugliness won't turn up.

**Don't you mean Mouldywart.**

**_Guys, be serious now._**

**Moony, I am Sirius.**

**_Ha ha, very funny._**

**I know it was wasn't it.**

**_Sigh, I give up._**

* * *

_The damn butterflies won't go away._

_They never do go away, they stay with you all night and all week leading up to the wedding, they stay with you all the way through the wedding and only disappear when your husband kisses you. It's actually quite romantic._

_Thanks Lily, now I feel loads better._

_I'm going to ignore the sarcam in that._

_Oh was it that Damn obvious._

_I have only one thing for you._

_That's real mature for a married 21 year old._

_Again.._

_Well fine..._

_And you talk about me, the cheek._

_Ha ha...ouh..._

_Jasmine, what's the matter?_

_My water just broke..._

* * *

**God, I'm still freaking nervous!!!**

**_Don't worry you'll be fine._**

Yeah just relax... Lily!

_Sorry James, not time, Sirius, Jasmine's in labour!!!_

**WHAT!!**

_She's giving birth Hurry!_

**Now I most defintly can't relax.**

A/N: Please Read and Review.

Thanks to

QuidditchChick07

IAMaMUDBLOOD

siriuslover4567

offramp

azorigant

and Maxie1514


	26. Caleb Sirius Black

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own my own characters and the plot.**

Caleb Sirius Black.

"Now dear, I'm going to need for you to push." the nurse at St.Mungos said kindly to Jasmine. Jasmine screwed up her face, concentrating, she let out a scream and squeezed Sirius's hand. Sirius winced at the pain, but carried on supporting his fiance. "Keep going." he said encourigingly. Jasmine glared at him,

"I hate you, I hate you." she screamed again. Sirius must of looked shocked because one of the nurses smiled slightly and put a hand on his shoulder,

"Don't worry, she doesn't really hate you, it's just the hormones talking." she said. Sirius nodded as Jasmine screamed again and gripped his hand even tighter.

"You've done it." the Nurse said, she held up a baby, "It's a boy, congratulations." she took the baby of into a side cubicle and Sirius looked down at Jasmine.

She was pale and sweaty, she looked at him with sorrow, "I don't really hate you." she whispered. Sirius smiled and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"I know." he replied just as the Nurse came back round with the baby.

Jasmine looked at her baby boy, "He looks like you." she said looking up at Sirius.

Sirius smiled and looked down at his baby boy, "He's got your eyes." he told Jasmine. Jasmine smiled,

"You want to hold Caleb Sirius Black?" she asked. Sirius looked at her and grinned,

"I'd love to." he took the baby gently out of Jasmine's arms and smiled down, the baby yawned and reached out it's tiny little hand, Sirius put his finger down and the baby grasped it, it smiled and Sirius smiled right back. "Why don't you go show James, Lily and Remus." Jasmine suggested. Sirius nodded, gave his fiance a kiss and went outside.

Lily stood outside Jasmine's door, James and Remus with her. Just then the door opened and Sirius came out grinning and holding a baby. Lily smiled and rushed over, her smiled broadned, "He looks like you." she told Sirius.

"He does mate." James said, putting a hand on his wife's shoulder. Sirius smiled and looked down at the baby,

"You want to hold him Moony?" he asked. Remus nodded and carefully Sirius placed the baby in his arms. A smile lit up on Remus face as the baby giggled.

James looked down at his wife Lily, she was smiling and cooing over the baby. James looked at Sirius, who looked proud of himself. He smiled, he would make Lily happy, he would help her give a family. "Can we see the proud mother of the baby?" Lily asked. Sirius nodded and opened the ward door, They all followed but not before Remus gave James the baby. James looked down and saw Sirius's features with Jasmine's eyes and smiled. This child was perfect.

Jasmine sat in bed, the door opened and a smiling Lily, Remus, Sirius and James holding the baby came through. James carefully handed the baby back to Jasmine, "He's adorable." he said. Jasmine smiled down at her baby.

"I know." tears formed in her eyes, "He's just like his father." She felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and saw Sirius smiling at her, he quickly lent down and gave her a kiss. Jasmine smiled at him just as the nurse came back in the room, "I'm sorry dears, but the mother needs to rest." she said ushering them Remus, James and Lily out, "We'll see you tomorrow!" Lily called over her shoulder.

Sirius gently took the baby and placed it in a cot next to the bed, he kissed his fiance on the forehead and followed James, Lily and Remus out of the room.

"Come on, hurry up!" Lily called from the main room. James sighed and came in carrying a box of Sirius's stuff.

"Do you think they'll be pleased?" Lily asked.

James put down the box, "I think they'll be shocked, I can't believe Andromeda bought him a house!" he started to unpack Sirius's stuff.

"If they have a baby, they need a house. And Sirius liked this house, he said if he ever had a family, he'd like to live here." Andromeda said as she bought a box in. "Plus, it's the least I can do for someone who rebels aginst the family." she added. Behind her her husband, Ted Tonks, laughed,

"He'll be well chuffed," he looked at his watch, "Remus should be bringing them here in about twenty minutes."

"What!" cried Lily, "That's it, Wands out, magic will be used." James grinned, he really did love his wife, exspecially when she was like this.

A/N: Forgot to mention the ages, so here it is:

Remus and Jasmine 20

Sirius, Lily and James 21

Thanks for all the reviews.


	27. Talks

Aurthors Note.

**Sorry forgot to mention this. The reason Remus and Jasmine are younger is because Remus was born in March and Jasmine was born in April. It was only february when Caleb was born. In this chapter Remus will be 21, then Jasmine and Sirius wedding and then Jasmine will be 21. Sorry for any confusion caused.**

**XXTheMaraudersGirlXX**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own my own Characters and the plot.**

**You should know who's who by now.**

Talks.

**God, I can't believe Andromeda bought this house.**

_Neither can I._

**She really is my favourite Cousin.**

_And she's defintly my favourite relative on your side. Along with Tonks of course, Tonks is so adorable._

**Not as adorable as Caleb.**

_Look at James play with him, it's so sweet._

_I know, isn't it. It's making me feel bad._

_Why?_

_Because James probably wants kids. Sirius does James want children?_

**Uh, this is a girls conversation, I'm just going to stay out of it.**

_Sirius! Answer Lily's question._

**Oh alright, I think he does, I'm not sure, why don't you ask him.**

_I can't. You do it._

**What!**

_Sirius, please._

**Oh go on then.**

_Thank you sweetie._

* * *

**Yo, Prongs, do you want kids one day.**

Yes, why, does Lily not want kids?

**No, just wondering.**

Oh, ok.

**Quidditch Match was good today.**

Yeah, it was totally awesome, oh damn Caleb's crying.

**Probably needs feeding, here give him to me and I'll give him to Jasmine.**

* * *

_So? What he'd say._

**He said he does want Kids.**

_Ok. Thanks Sirius._

**Is Caleb ok?**

_Yeah, he was slightly hungry, so I fed him and put him to bed, he's asleep now. So how'd the talk with James go?_

**Not bad, he wants kids.**

_That's good, Lily wants them too._

**Then why'd she ask if James wants them, he was playing with Caleb perfectly fine.**

_Yes, but Lily wasn't sure. You know what she's like._

**Yeah, I suppose I do. Look James is gone to talk to Lily.**

_I wonder where Remus is._

**Remus? What the hell are you worrying about Remus for?**

_It's called privacy for Lily and James, you moron. Come on._

* * *

Hey Lily, you alright? 

_Yeah, I'm fine. What do you feel like for supper tonight?_

Can I say Pizza?

_Your addicted to that aren't you hon?_

Yes, it's so delicious.

_Alright Pizza it is._

Lily?

_Yes?_

Do you want children?

_Yes, at some point, why?_

'Cause I want children to. I want a little boy with jet black hair and your eyes that has my personality and your brains.

_James, that's so sweet._

Well lets go.

_But James, we can't leave._

Somehow I don't think Jasmine and Sirius are going to miss us.

_Somehow, I think your right. Lets go_

* * *

_All I have to say is about bloody time._

**Maybe we should do the same.**

_No way, not yet anyway._

**Why not?**

_I have just had one child you going to have to wait a few more months before I have another one._

**How long?**

_Another year._

**What?**

_Don't worry we will do something before that._

**I love it when your like this. **

_Good, I'm about to be your wife, you should love me._

**And I do.**

A/N: Please Read and Review. Thanks to

Wizard-in-disguise

Faxness-Fan48

chopperchick123

ILuvJackSparrowMoreThanU


	28. Jasmine and Sirius's wedding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own my own characters and the plot.**

Jasmine and Sirius's Wedding.

"Rings, where are the rings!" Sirius cried. James smiled and held up a box in which he was safetly keeping the rings. Sirius nodded, "Caleb!" he shrieked, he ran into the baby's bedroom, from next to him Remus sighed, "Padfoot, I've got Caleb." he said.

"Oh." Sirius stated shortly, he took Caleb off Remus and they headed out the door.

"You look lovely." Mrs. Weasley cooed as she smothed Jasmine's dress. It was a white three quater sleeved dress that was tight to her waist then flowed smoothly outwards. Jasmine smiled and adjusted the crown on her head, Lily smiled and handed her the pink and white Jasmine's, Jasmine had picked out. Alice also smiled as well as Mrs. Weasly sorted out her two sons, Bill and Charlie, the page boys, Andromeda was sorting out Tonks who was wearing a baby pink dress that clashed nicely with her hair. Aurthur Weasley was holding two one year old twins who where desperatly trying to pull each others hair. Jasmine smiled to herslef as they pulled their fathers hair instead.

Remus walked up to the back of the church and knocked on the door, the voices inside quietened and the door opened to reveal Molly Weasley, she smiled when she saw Remus. "She's nearly ready, we're just waiting for Gideon and Fabien." she said. The door opend and two boys with red hair walked in, "Hey Jasmine," one of them, Fabien said. Jasmine smiled at him and gave him a quick hug she then hugged Gideon.

"Everythings ready, the grooms arrived, the best mans here, the guests, now all we need is you." Gideon said. Jasmine nodded and Gideon and Fabien walked out the doors taking the one year old twins and Aurthur Weasley with them. "Ready?" asked Remus holding out his arm. Jasmine took it,

"Ready as I'll ever be." she replied.

The bridal music began to play and Sirius turned to watch as Lily walked down the isle in an emerald green gown, she smiled at James and Sirius watched as Jasmine came down, he gasped, she looked beautiful, she smiled at him as she took her place next to him, Alice, Bill, Charlie, Tonks and Andromeda all stood with Lily. He gave her a quick grin and she took his hand and squeezed it, as the priest began.

James watched as Sirius and Jasmine reeled off their vows to each other, "You may now kiss the bride." a grinning Sirius leaned in and gave his new wife a long lasting kiss, cheers and clapping with a few wolf whistles broke out. Sirius pulled out and faced him, James nodded, happy that his best mate was finally settled down, he looked across at Lily who grinned at him. James grinned back.

"I remember when Sirius used to constantly flirt with Jasmine, yet Jasmine rejected him, on one occasion she turned his hair pink." the guests burst out laughing and Jasmine giggled as Sirius let out a bark of his laughter, James continued, "All Jokes aside, I really and truly believe that Jasmine and Sirius make a great couple and I'm glad my Best Mate has finally found someone who appreciates him and loves all of him, the good and the bad. And I hope your son grows up to be just like both of you and may you have many more little Marauders!" James cried raising his glass in a toast, "To Sirius and Jasmine Black, may you live long and prosperous lives!" Jasmine raised her glass and joined in the toast.

Sirius danced with Jasmine, the feast had been brilliant and James's best man speach had made him feel good. There was a tap on his shoulder, "Sorry," James said, "But may I cut in and dance with your divine wife?" he asked. Jasmine laughed and Sirius grinned, "Don't be too long, I want to go on the Honeymoon soon." he said. James nodded and took Jasmine's hand, twirling her around the dancefloor. Sirius smiled and went over to his cousin, Lily was dancing with Remus, Alice with Frank and Molly and Aurthur. "Dance, Andromeda?" he asked. Andromeda nodded.

Jasmine sighed as she looked down at her baby, her new husband was asleep in the bed behind her, Jasmine rocked Caleb and stood up, she walked towards the window, Paris lay before her eyes, James and Lily had packed their bags for them and they had apperated to Paris for a week of pure love. She heard a moan from behind her and turned to see Sirius stretching out his arms, a look of worry etched on his handsome face. "Jasmine." he whispered his voice faltering slightly and edged with panic. Jasmine smiled and placed Caleb in his cot before getting in next to Sirius, his arms found her and he let out a sigh of relief. "I was worried." he muttered. Jasmine smiled and snuggled into him, she kissed him lightly on the cheek and replied with, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." he wrapped his muscular arms around her waist and said into her hair,

"You'd better not, I don't know what I'd do without you."

A/N: Please review. Thanks to all who have.


	29. Pregnancy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own my own characters and the plot.**

**Again you should know who's who by now.**

Pregnancy.

2months Later...

_Jasmine!_

_Lily!_

_How was paris?_

_Paris was amazing, was't it Sirius?_

**It damn Bloody well was. Thanks guys for looking after the house.**

No problem. Just glad you enjoyed your Honeymoon.

_I've got something to tell all of you._

_What?_

**Come on Lils, tell us.**

Yeah, what have you got to tell us?

_Well... I'm pregnant!_

_Lily,that's great._

**Prongs is going to be a dad, how do you feel Prongs/**

I...

**_I think he's out cold, what you tell him?_**

_Lily's pregnant._

**_Congratulations, no wonder he fainted._**

**Good job I didn't.**

_I wonder if he's ok?_

I'm fine. How long?

_One week, I found out when I went to the doctors yesterday._

_Congratulations James. I'm so proud for both of you._

Thanks Jasmine.

**Hey, I can give you advice.**

**_That'll be a first._**

**Hey!**

_Remus, Sirius is a great father, so who's going to be the godparents?_

_You, obviously._

And Sirius. Sirius is defintly a Godfather.

**Thanks.**

**_Well done for both of you._**

_Thanks Remus._

Sorry you aren't anything mate.

**_It's ok. Have you told Alice, Frank and Peter yet._**

**Told us what?**

_I'm pregnant!!_

**Wow congrats.**

**_Go on Honey, tell them._**

_Tell us what?_

**I'm pregnant too.**

_Wow!_

**Frank, you sly dog.**

_Sirius! Frank I apoligise for my husbands atrocious behaviour._

**_It's ok._**

**_Have you thought of any names?_**

Any names for what?

_The baby's that Alice and Lily are having._

Wow, congraulations to both of you.

_Thanks Peter._

**Yeah, thanks and I have, Neville if it's a boy and Bluebell if it's a girl.**

_Harry James Potter if it's a boy and Rose if it's a girl_

My favourite Names and if it's agirl Lily can be Roses middle name.

_Thanks Sweetie._

No problem.

**_I like Neville and Bluebell, there nice and simple names, not to original, but not to fancy either._**

_Good choice._

**If we have another child, Hopefully it'll be a girl and we'll call it Cassie Jasmine Olives.**

**_You want another child, already?_**

**Yep.**

_Ah, your so sweet._

**I know.**

**_Guys, Please._**

**_Oh no not you four as well, come on Peter, we're not wanted._**

Bye Guys.

A/N: Please review.

In the next chapter, Alice, Frank, Lily and James, will escape Voldermorts clutches. Review if you want to know more.


	30. Escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own my own characters and the plot.**

Escape.

Jasmine walked with Lily and Alice down a country lane, Alice and Lily where humming happily to themselves and Jasmine smiled, suddenly out of nowhere Death Eaters apperated in. Jasmine drew her wand as did Alice and Lily, they where outnumbered. One of the Death Eaters laughed, "Voldermort doesn't want us to fight, he wants us to take you two." he pointed at Alice and Lily. Jasmine's eyes widened, "Stupefy!" she yelled, a Death Eater fell to the floor stunned. "You'll have to get through me." she stated. The Death Eater laughed,

"It'll be a pleasure to kill my cousin's wife."

Sirius sat with James in the Headquaters of the Order of the Phoenix,"Voldermort attack!" yelled a voice. Sirius and James drew there wands, where given the co-ordinates and apperated there with Frank, Gideon, Fabien and other members of the order. Sirius stopped short when he saw the sene, ten Death Eaters surrounded three people,one of them was trying to protect the other two. A Death Eater laughed and pulled back it's mask, Sirius glared, it was his cousin Bellatrix. "What you going to do about it Jasmine?"she asked. Sirius's eyes widened in horror,he moved forwards but Gideon held him back.

Jasmine glowered at Bellatrix, something caught her eye, she looked at it and saw Gideon, he was making hand signals and Jasmine nodded, she understood, she pointed her wand at Bellatrix and muttered, a silver mist decended and Bellatrix cried out in anger, Jasmine quickly grabbed Lily and Alice's hand, she muttered something and a white path appeared, they slipped out unoticed.

James watched as Jasmine hurried towards them, the Death Eaters cries behind them. He pulled Lily into a hug as did Frank with Alice and Sirius with Jasmine. "Let's go home." James said, he apperated out.

Bellatrix cowered before her master, "They escaped!" Voldermort cried, his mouth turned thin.

"Crucio!" he cried, Bellatrix howelled in pain, "It's a good job for you we have a spy." he turned to the shadows and a man with mousy brown hair watery eyes and a pointed chin stepped out of the shadows. Bellatrix gasped,

"Peter Pettigrew."

Lily stared at Dumbledore, had he seriously just told her that her baby was going to defeat Dumbledore that's why Voldermort was after her. "What!" James cried furious. Dumbledore nodded gravely,

"That is what the prophecy says, you two now have defied Voldermort twice. You defied him once today, once when he killed your parents James and once when he killed Lily's parents. For each of you that is twice. Alice has only escaped him once, but it could still be her, I'm sorry." He said. Lily sighed and looked at her husband,

"There's nothing to sorry about, if we have a baby that defeats Voldermort then we should be fine. We should raise our child to protect and prepare itself." she said. James looked down and smiled at her squeasing her hand. "Lily's right." he said, "We should be proud." Dumbledore nodded.

A/N: Please Review.


	31. Harry James Potter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own my own characters and the plot.**

**This one will not be in note form.**

Harry James Potter.

Lily stood in the kitchen of her house, James was out on Order duty and there was only her heavily pregnant in the house. She hummed to herself as she started on making tea, she knew James was always hungry after Order duty so she was preparing a minature feast with his favourite food of sausages wrapped in bacon. She smiled as she wrapped the sausages up. She stood still, tenativly she looked down and saw what she feared, water. She stood their shocked until the pain hit her, she screamed,clutching the kitchen side, but her cries for help where useless, nobody was their to hear her.

Jasmine picked up Caleb and smiled, she was alone as Sirius was on Order duty with James, "Come on let's go see Auntie Lily." she said to Caleb, Caleb giggled and Jasmine smiled, she apperated out into Lily's living room and was meant by frantic screams for help, quickly she put Caleb down on the sofa, she searched for James's invisibility cloak and threw it over him,making him invisable, she pulled out her wand and went into the kitchen, what a site met her eyes, Lily lying on the kitchen floor, which was full of blood and water, screaming and clutching her stomach.

Lily cried out in agony, "Lily,take a breath." she heard a voice say, she looked up to see Jasmine crouching in front of her. "I'm going to need for you to push." she said. Lily gripped underneath the kitchen cupboard and pushed, screaming at the pain the child was causing her. "What the hell..." said a male's voice. Lily looked up for a second to see James and Sirius standing there, then came a wail of crying, "Sirius, get Caleb, he in the living room under the invisibility cloak," Jasmine said, Sirius left, "James, get down here and help your wife, she's having a baby!" Jasmine screamed at James. James moved next to Lily and Lily gripped his hand, "Push!" Jasmine shouted, Lily gripped James's hand tightly and pushed.

Jasmine held the baby in her arms, "Congratulations, you have a baby boy." she said. She heard Lily give a relieved laugh, she quickly cut the coard with her wand and wrapped it up in blankets, she then handed the baby to Lily, Lily smiled and James gazed down in wonder at his child. "Has it finished yet?" asked a voice. Jasmine looked up to see Sirius standing in the door way with Caleb, his eyes closed. Jasmine smiled, "Yes." she stood up and kissed Sirius gently, "You can now see your baby godson." she said. Sirius opened his eyes and grinned.

Dumbledore gazed down at the sleeping baby in his cot, he looked like his father, with his jet black hair, but he had Lily's eyes, emerald green ones. Dumbledore smiled sadly, this child had no idea what was in store for him. He looked up at the proud parents who where smiling sadly at their son, "I suggest you get a secret keeper." he said. They nodded.

A/N: Sorry for it being short but it turned out alright I think.

Thanks to Slytherin Possesor,

Twili Da Great

offramp

QuidditchChick07

IAMaMUDBLOOD

and JAMESandLILYareCUTE.

Keep reviewing.


	32. Secret Keeper

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own my own characters and the plot.**

**Note form!! SiriusBold,**_ Jasmine Italic, _James Normal, _Lily italic and underlined, **Remus bold and italic.**_

Secret Keeper.

**So what did Dumbledore want?**

He thinks we need a secret keeper.

_Why?_

_Because Voldermorts after us._

_What?! Oh my word, Lily..._

**James, that's aweful.**

I know.

**_That's ruddy bad, do you have any idea who you're using as Secret Keeper?_**

_You tell him James._

Ok. We want Sirius.

**Me?**

Yes, we know this'll be hard for you Jasmine, for you and Caleb.

_It's alright. I'm going to see Tom and his wife and introduce Caleb to them, they live in Sweden. So I'll be alright. _

_You do know that Sirius won't be able to write to you?_

_I know and I understand. If this is to save you and the baby from Voldermort then I'm glad you choose Sirius._

So am I. I trust him. So Sirius...

**Yes. I'll be your secret keeper and I'll die to protect you.**

_Well try not too. I would like a husband to come back too._

**I promise. But if push comes to shove.**

_If that happenes I'll let Caleb know what a good father he has._

_I think we should leave them alone. This will be their last night together for a long time._

**_I think your right._**

Same here.

A/N: Again,sorry it's short.


	33. Reunited

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own my own characters and the plot.**

**This is 14 years in the future.**

Reunited

Remus sat up in his bed, he had had the weirdest dream. In this dream there was a house, a house he recognised but couldn't place. There was two children in this house, one was about sixteen and looked familuar, the other was about fourteen and also looked familuar, their was a mother of the children, Remus felt he knew her. He wondered how. Then there were the voices. They sounded so familuar, he settled down in his bed and fell back to sleep, wondering what the dream meant.

Morning dawned in Grimwauld palace and Remus made his way down the stairs hurriedly, he knew what he had to do, he knew what the dream meant. He ran into the kitchen, "Wow, Moony what's the hurry?" Sirius asked as he looked up from the kitchen table. "No time, got to go." Remus said. He knew he should tell Sirius, but he couldn't. It would have to be a surprise and what a surprise it would be, for both of them.

The sun shone brightly on a medium sized house, it was two stories high, with an exstention at the back and quite wide. Remus walked up the garden path and knocked on the dark brown door. It opened to reveal a teenager with blonde hair in a ponytail and grey blue eyes. "Yes, can I help you?" she asked.

Remus smiled at her, "Is your mum in?" he asked. The girl nodded and invited him into the hallway, Remus closed the door as the teenager ran off into the kitchen,

"Cassie, what is it?" asked a voice he recgnised, he smiled slightly as a woman with long blonde hair and dark blue eyes came into view. She gasped when she saw him, "Remus?" she asked.

Remus nodded and the woman ran at him, she hugged him tightly and sobs racked her body, Remus held her and stroked her hair, "It's alright Jasmine." he said soothingly, he looked over her shoulder to see a boy who looked like Sirius holding onto his sisters shoulder. He smiled again, "Hello Caleb." he said.

Caleb 's eyes widened and Jasmine let go off Remus, "Caleb, this is your godfather." she said. Remus nodded at the boy, Caleb nodded back. Remus turned to Jasmine, "We have to go, the Order has reunited." he said. Jasmine nodded, she turned to her children,

"Pack your things, we have to go." she stated. The children nodded.

Sirius sat in the kitchen of Grimwauld Palace, Harry next to him and the Weasley familly scattered around the rest of the table, with a spare chair for Remus next to Sirius's cousin Tonks. The kitchen door opened and Remus came in, "In here, Molly cooks a wonderful feast, which we should be having about now." Remus was saying to someone.

Sirius looked at the doorway as did the rest of the table as Remus walked all the way through it followed by a boy with dark hair that fell into his dark blue eyes and a girl with his eyes and blonde hair. Then last but not least a woman with blonde hair and dark blue eyes. There eyes met and she gasped, Sirius went white, "Jasmine?" he asked hoarsly. The woman nodded and Sirius stood up, walked round the table and hugged her, she clung to him and her body shock, she sobbed into him, Sirius stroked her hair, "Sh, it's alright love, I'm here, it's alright." he said. He gently kissed the top of her head still holding her.

Harry stared, Sirius was hugging some woman he had never seen before and two children stood there. One was about a year older than him and the other was Ginny's age. The boy looked like Sirius apart from the eyes, the eyes where dark blue, the girl had Sirius's eyes, a grey blue. Remus was stood smiling behind them. Sirius let go off the woman and she dried her eyes, Sirius then turned to the table, his arm around the womans shoulder,

From further up the table, Mrs. Weasley let out a gasp, she stood up and hugged the woman, "Jasmine." she said, she stood back, "Your all skin and bones, come on dear, we need to feed you, sit down, here, next to Sirius, Caleb and, what's the other child's name, Cassie, you sit here, with Fred, George and Ginny, there you go, Remus, there's your seat, next to Tonks,everyone settled? Good, now lets eat." There was a scraping of chairs and gossip broke out as people started to reach for food. Harry looked next to him to see Jasmine and Sirius smiling at each other, and talking, the food in front of them being ignored.

Sirius smiled at Jasmine, she smiled back, it was quite late and they had retired to the drawing room, everyone else was either in bed or downstairs in the kitchen. "So, how was Sweden?" He asked.

"It was good." she replied. He nodded and silence fell. Jasmine broke it, "I missed you," she said not looking at him, "I had sleepless nights wondering if you where ok, wondering where you where after you'd been arrested. I'm so sorry." her voice broke and Sirius looked at her to see tears rolling down her face, he reached across and brushed them away with his thumb, she looked at him and Sirius felt a warmth spread through him, a warmth that he thought he had lost when James and Lily had died. He cupped her face in his hands and said, "It's ok." a watery smile broke out on Jasmine's face and Sirius leaned forwards, she moved towards him and soon they where locked in a passionate embrace, Sirius felt the warmth go stronger with her lips on his, still so soft and still as passionate, she clung to him, as though not wanting to let her go and Sirius did the same, he never would let her go, not if he could help it.

A/N: What do you think. I might do some more chapters. Please review.

Thanks to emeraldeye

IAMaMUDBLOOD

Maxie1514

ILuvJackSparrowMoreThanU

Faxness-Fan48

Slytherin Possesor.


	34. Suspisions

**Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter, I wish I did but I only own my own characters and the plot.**

**Ron Bold, **_Hermione Italics, _Harry Normal, **_Ginny Italics and Bold, _**_Fred Italics and underlined, _**George bold and underlined.**

Suspisions.

Harry was confused, very confused, now Harry didn't get confused often, but he was. This time he was confused about Sirius and these new people who had stepped into his life. Harry wasn't one to get jealous, but his Godfather didn't seem to have anytime for him and that hurt Harry, so he decided to ask Hermione and Ron about it, the only problem was he could only do this by notes:

What's going on with Sirius and these new people?

**No Idea, mate**

_Sorry Harry, I don't know._

Damn it.

_Oh, Harry's not happy, is he George_

**Defintly not, Fred.**

**Bugger off you two.**

_Naughty, naughty Ron._

**We may have to tell Mum.**

**_Guys, leave them alone._**

_Ok, but he won't get any information about what's going on with Sirius..._

**Defintly not.**

You know something about Sirius?

**Of course,**

_Extendable ears are useful._

**Then tell us!**

_Not if your going to be rude like that._

_Fred and George tell us now or I'll tell your mother about the exstenable ears._

_Blackmail Granger, thats low even for you._

**Totally.**

**_I'll tell Mum then._**

_Ginny!_

**_Tell us or my mouth blabs._**

**Fine, we'll tell you, you start Fred.**

_Well, we were listening on the ears for the meeting, like we usually do._

**But I thought Mum put a repelling charm on the door.**

**Ronald, we're wizards who are allowed to do magic, we simply looked up the counter curse and performed it.**

_Now stop interupting the story..._

**But...**

_Ron shut it._

Just be quiet and let Fred and George get on with it.

_Thank you Harry, now as I was saying, we were listening when we found out that it wasn't the usual order meeting, it was more of a meeting about Harry._

Me?

**Yes, you.**

Why?

_I'm just getting to that bit._

Sorry, continue.

_Thanks, anyway, the meeting was about Harry and they were discussing when they were going to tell you something, something about when you were younger, I think it was before you were born, something to do with your parents._

My Parents? What they could possiably know about my parents?

_No idea mate._

**Not a clue.**

_Didn't you listen any further?_

**We would of done but...**

_Mum came out, nearly catching us, thank god she didn't._

**Agree, a whole year wasted.**

_It was wasted anyway, no wonder you didn't get good marks in your OWLS. _

**_Hate to interupt, but Mum's coming._**

Thanks Ginny, everyone back to what we're supposed to be doing.

**A/N: I'm back with a new chapter! Thanks for all the reviews I recieved even after my story was finished and because so many people reviewed I thought I might give you a present and write some more chapters. Hope you liked this one.**


	35. Explanations and Back to School

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I wish I did, all I own are my own characters and the plot.**

Explanations and back to School.

"Harry, dear." Mrs. Weasley's voice said, Harry looked up from where he was packing up his stuff for Hogwarts, Mrs. Weasley had insisted that they pack a week before they left and Harry was busy trying to do that. "We need to see you downstairs." she spoke softly, smiling at him. Harry took a breath, smiled at her and followed her downstairs to the kitchen.

When he entered the whole room turned to face him, "Harry." Sirius stood up and hugged him, he then led him over to the woman with blonde hair and dark blue eyes, her eyes were glistening as she looked at him,

"You look just like James," she whispered, "But you have your mothers eyes." Harry gasped,

"You knew my parents?" he asked, stunned. She laughed,

"Knew your parents? They made me your godmother when you were born, although I guess this old dog," she looked at Sirius and nudged him with her elbow, "forgot to tell you that." Sirius grinned guiltily and she shook her head at him before turning to him.

Harry was shocked, he had a godmother and godfather, it was then he noticed a gold band glinting on her neck, "What's that?" he asked, pointing at it, she looked down and smiled softly, she unclasped the neckalace and took the ring off,

"It's my wedding ring." she replied.

"Oh, what happened to him, if you don't mind me asking." he added. She raised her eyebrows, he had obviously shocked her with this question,

"You...you don't know?" her voice was surprised, Harry shook his head, Jasmine turned to Sirius,

"You didn't tell him?" she asked. Harry watched as Sirius rubbed his hand against the back of his neck,

"Well, I didn't get to see him in twelve years." he started,

"You've seen him now for oh, I don't know a month!" she screached. Sirius grinned but a glower from her stopped him, "And where's yours?" she asked looking at his left, "'Cause I can't see it on you."

"I still have it." Sirius replied, indignantly,

"Then why aren't you wearing it?" she asked, her arms folded. Sirius muttered something that nobody heard,"Sorry, what was that?" she asked, still cross.

"I didn't think you'd want to be married to a supposed murderer." he muttered. Her face softened and she turned his face towards her, she briefly kissed his lips,

"I know you didn't do it and I'll always want to be with you." she whispered.

Meanwhile Harry's head was spinning, Jasmine and Sirius were married and Sirius had two children, one a year older than him and one a year younger. Harry needed to sit down, this was all too much to take in. He quickly sat in a chair, Mrs. Weasley seemed to notice he was troubled as she said,

"A nice cup of herbal tea'll sort that headache out." and she bustled over to the kitchen. Harry heard scraping of chairs and turned to see Sirius sitting next to him.

"Harry, are you ok with this?" he asked, gently. Harry smiled and nodded,

"Just a bit much to take in, but I'm glad your happy." he said. Sirius grinned at him and then turned as Jasmine sat next to him,

"I've asked Dumbledore if you can stay with us for the next summer, he's agreed, but," she took a deep breath, "You have to stay with your Aunt and Uncle for a week." she sounded bitter when she mentioned them and Sirius chuckled and said to Harry,

"She always hated your mothers sister." Harry laughed and tured to Jasmine,

"Your not the only one, trust me." all three of them laughed before settling down, Harry took a sip of the herbal tea as he watched Sirius wrap his arms around Jasmine's waist, Jasmine turned and kissed him soundly on the lips, they broke apart smiling.

Harry smiled into his tea, at least his godfather was finally happy and with his family again.

------------------------------------------------

"You got everything, dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley. The Weasley's, Harry, Hermione and Jasmine with Caleb and Cassie stood on the platform and as usual Mrs. Weasley was fussing over them.

"Molly," Jasmine said, touching her arm lightly, "They'll be fine." she smiled lightly as Mrs Weasley sighed nodding her head,

"Your right, dear." she said patting her hand. Jasmine smiled and turned to Harry, Caleb and Cassie.

"Caleb, I know your in sixth year ok, but take care of Cassie, ok." Caleb nodded his head and hugged his mother, she hugged him back before turning to Harry, "Harry, you'll show them around the school, won't you?" she asked. Harry nodded and Jasmine hugged him, taking him by surprise, he soon hugged her back, "Try to stay out of trouble." she whispered, smiling.

"I'll try." Harry replied smiling back at her before she turned to Cassie,

"Now I know you've inhereted your Dad's love of causing trouble, but please, please stay out of it." she begged. Cassie gave an indignant huff and Jasmine chuckled before pulling her into a hug, "If your going to hex the Slytherins, at least do it with some dignity." she whispered, she then turned back to Caleb,

"The same goes for you, no sneaking to the kitchens at night unless you are absolutly shore no-one can see you, you may need the map for that." she looked at Harry with a knowing smile. Harry grinned, the whistle blew and Harry helped Cassie and Caleb load their trunks onto the train before they waved at the parents as they slowly disappeared.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for the reviews! What do you reckon of this chapter? Let me know of any ideas you have as well for the next one!!**


	36. Houses

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I wish I did, all I own are my own characters and the plot.**

Harry Normal, _Cassie Italic, _**Caleb Bold, _Ginny bold and Italic, Neville Bold, Italic and Underlined._**

**(Ron and Hermione are on Prefect duty)**

Houses.

**So what are the four houses in Hogwarts?**

Well theres, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin.

**_We're in Gryffindor, it's the best._**

**_Hufflepuff wouldn't be too bad and Ravenclaws alright if you've got brains_**

_So Slytherins the worst?_

Yep.

**Mum was in Gryffindor, remember she told us.**

_Yeah she did._

**She never said what house Dad was in, infact she never spoke about Dad much.**

How come?

_It made her cry, she missed him alot._

Oh.

**_Well at least you know who your dad is now._**

_Yeah, it was a bit of a shock at first as I never ever met him._

**Yeah I was only a baby when he went away, but Mum told me that his middle name was his name and that we should be proud to be a Black.**

_Well, proud of our father, not of being a Black. What's so wrong with Blacks?_

**_Wait a minute. Your Blacks?_**

**Yes, why?**

**_I think Harry should tell you._**

_Harry?_

Um, Ginny?

**_Fine, I'll tell._**

Thanks.

**_Whatever, anyway, the Black family is big in the wizarding world, there a rich pureblood family and massive followers of the Dark Lord. We know for a fact that your grandparents weren't Death Eaters but they believed what you know who..._**

_You mean Voldermort?_

**Cassie!**

_What? Mum always taught us to say the name._

Yeah I say Voldermort.

**_Look does it matter who says Voldermort and who say you know who?_**

You say Voldermort?

**_I say both ok, can I get back to the story._**

Yeah, sorry.

**_Thank you, anyway your Grandparents believed that what Voldermort was doing was right, however you dad's cousins Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissia's husband Lucius joined you know who._**

**Ah...**

_That makes things slightly complicated._

**So, what about Dad?**

**_Harry can tell this better than me._**

Well your father hated being a Black so he rebelled against it and instead of going into Slytherin the family house, he went into Gryffindor.

**Cool**

_Go Dad!_

**I hope I'm in Gryffindor.**

_So do I, but Hufflepuff sound alright, Ravenclaw sound like a pair of brain boxes._

**_Hufflepuff are nice and Ravenclaw are better than Slytherin._**

**_Neville has a point._**

He does, but right now I think we'd better get into our robes.

--------------------------

Harry sat at the Gryffindor Table with Ron and Hermione waiting for Caleb and Cassie to be sorted, Dumbledore had just finshed announcing that they had two new students, one in fourth year, the other a sixth year and now Professor McGonagall was about to call out there names. At the words,

"Black, Caleb." the hall fell silent, as Caleb walked towards the stool Harry could see why, he looked so much like his father, with the same dark hair falling into his dark blue eyes that belonged to his mother and the same effortlessly handsome look about him. Harry noticed that the ministry witch was staring at him with shock and anger and Harry felt slightly worried.

--------------------------

Caleb sat underneath the hat hoping he would be placed in Gryffindor, "Ah, a Black, and not just any Black, Sirius Black's son oh and Jasmine Olives's son. I see you've made friends with Harry Potter, your father and his father were unseperable. Hm... you don't want to be put in Slytherin, stuborn mind, just like your father, your mum's talent though. hm... well if your sure better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Caleb sighed in relief and stumbled towards Harry, Ron and Hermione who were cheering madly as were The rest of the Weasleys, he turned to watch his sister being sorted.

---------------

Cassie sat under the hat, adimentaly refusing to be placed in Slytherin, her mind told the hat she didn't care where she was put as long as it wasn't Slytherin. The hat quite agreed saying that she had her fathers talent and knack for causing trouble but her mothers thoughtfullness and temper. It took it's time trying to figure out where to put her, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor but in the end shouted the words she wanted to hear,

"Gryffndor!" Cassie grinned and walked towards the Gryffindor Table with a spring in her step, she hugged her brother and sat between him and Ginny who hugged her and congratulated her on getting in there.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I hope you like this chapter.**


	37. Letters

**Disclaimer: I wish.**

Letters

_Dear Mum,_

_School's fine. Classes are good, except DADA. We have this ministry teacher and she won't led us use spells, we have nothing against reading but we need to be able to defend ourselves._

_Caleb's made a new friend, he's in Hufflepuff and called Daniel White, he's very nice. _

_Cassie's sticking with Ginny and Hermione. Ginny's really nice to her as is Hermione._

_Fred and George are bundles of fun, Hermione gets mad at them alot though._

_How's Snuffles? Is he coping alright? We hope he is._

_How are you? How is work?_

_Let us know,_

_Love, your son and daughter,_

_Caleb and Cassie xx_

_

* * *

_

_Dear Caleb and Cassie,_

_Glad you are liking school, don't worry about DADA, it's the Ministry's policy ok._

_Snuffles is fine. He and I are very glad that you've got new friends._

_Molly says to tell the Twins to stop causing havoc._

_Work is fine and I'm fine too._

_Hope you are well._

_Love_

_Mum and Snuffles xx_

_p.s How's Harry?_

_

* * *

_

_Dear Mum and Snuffles,_

_First of all, make sure Snuffles can't see this letter, in fact don't tell him, you know how protective he can get._

_Both Harry and Caleb got detention!! They got it for having a go at Professor Umbridge about Voldermort not being in power. She gave them lines and they now have 'I shall not tell lies' etched in their skin!!_

_Fred and George have ignored their mothers wishes and Hermione's getting narked at them. Ron is just staying out of it._

_They remind me of Harry's father James and his father's best friend Sirius, I remember the stories you told us about them. Ron is like Remus not bothering to tell them off and Hermione is Lily getting annoyed at them. The only difference is that neither Fred or George seems interested in Hermione like James was in Lily._

_Hermione got narked at me the other day, because I happened to laugh at one of their antics, she said, "Your just as bad as them." and I replied with, "Of course, it's in the blood." which got Fred and George laughing and for Hermione to stalk of in a huff._

_Harry says he's fine apart from the Detention and DADA thing and also the people not believing him thing, he says he's glad for his friends though and that's all that counts, he seems to have more of Lily's personality than James. Although he has his fathers quidditch talent, he's amazing on a broom, speaking of Quidditch, I got on the team!!I'm a chaser!!_

_Hope you and Snuffles are good and give Snuffles a kiss and a hug from me and Caleb!_

_Love _

_Cassie and Caleb (but he can't write at the moment)_

_

* * *

_

_Dear Caleb and Cassie,_

_I tried and I failed. Snuffles found out, he managed to get Remus to read it too him._

_He's furious, Remus wasn't too happy but he said that it was the way things worked at Hogwarts now. _

_Cassie, try not to be rude to Hermione, she is a prefect, mind you that never stopped my friend being cheeky to me._

_Honey, I'm glad you got on the team!! That's wonderful!! Remus sends his congratulations as does Snuffles._

_Caleb, sweetie, try not to speak out of term in class, even if you are sticking up a friend, tell Harry this as well._

_Snuffles apreciates your kisses and hugs and sends them back._

_Love _

_Mum, Remus and Snuffles xxx_

**A/N: This'll have to be the last chapter. Sorry folks but I have to revise for my GCSE Mocks in December and I keep forgetting. Thanks for the many reviews though. I'm glad you guys like this story so much!! Thanks again.**

**Looney Tuney**


	38. Authors note 2

**This story has finished, I like where I've left it and that's who it'll stay. **

**Thanks Loony Tuney**


End file.
